Mi verdadero yo
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Las sailor's tienen una vida normal, pero dos rubias que en silenció lloran de tristeza y fingir ser algo que no son. Una piensa en que la vida es injusta y dura, por ser diferente sus padres la abandonaron siendo una bebe. La otra rubia piensa que seguir su destino es lo principal pero su corazón dice otra cosa, su vida fue muy triste durante mucho tiempo. Que pasara ahora?.
1. Capítulo 1: mi verdadero yo

**La vida es injusta, te da todo y luego te lo quita.**

 **Es el pensamiento de serena, quién renunció a su vida por cumplir una misión.**

 **Serena de bebé fue abandonada por sus padres en una esquina en una cesta y una nota, una pareja la adoptó.**

 **Los años pasaron y al cumplir los doce se encontró con una sorpresa y una verdad, ella odia a las personas que la abandonaron la mujer quién la trajo al mundo llora por el odio de su hija y quiere demostrarle que esta arrepentida pero el hombre solo la odia y quiere verla muerta.**

 **Ahora después de vivir cuatro años con ellos y tener amigas y un novio no sabe si decirles la verdad o solo despedirse de ellos y volver con su familia**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi verdadero yo

En la casa Tsukino, en uno de los cuartos serena estaba en su balcón Mirando la luna triste

POV SERENA

La luna ESTÁN hermosa, delicada y me Transmite paz y no solo eso sino que me Trae recuerdos de mi infancia. Cuanto extraño a Mis Padres ya mi hermano.

Oh, perdón mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 16 años Voy en primero de preparatoria

Ok A Quien engaño mi verdadero nombre es Serena Larissa Manuela Tsukino tengo 16 años voy en mi ultimo año de psicología, tengo dos hermanas adoptivas Videl y Akane nos conocimos CUANDO éramos Unas niñas, mi mejor amiga Molly también tengo un hermano se llama haroto bueno el Viaja por el mundo, ajaja ya me tema Salí del, Hace bueno 4 años mi vid a vivir con mi Hermano Mayor ken o como se hace conocer kenji y su Esposa Ikuko, Ellos Tienen ONU hijo Samuel Que Piensa que soy su hermana Que Estuvo en ONU internado, ya pUES MIS PADRES me Dijeron Que tenia Que Cumplir Una Misión en Japón.

Bueno ESE No Es El caso seguro se Preguntan Por Que Me Quede en Japón bueno pues Me Quede Por Que no se que voy hacer o mejor DICHO Que les coy un Decir A Todo El Mundo.

Déjenme y le cuento Un poco mi vida Como Serena Tsukino Como ya es de sable torpe de soja, obesa, irresponsable Que No sabe Hacer comer nada mas que, con un novio Que se avergüenza de estar ¿conmigo "amigas" fabulosas - notaron el sarcasmo verdad - Bueno esa es la hija de Kenji Tsukino y también Conocida Como sailor moon.

Pero Que Hay De Larisa bueno esa vida es Mucho Mejor Que La Otra pues esa soy yo de verdad déjenme les cuento soy inteligente, educada, ágil, un Cuerpo Que los muchas chicas desearían Tener, tengo dinero a Millones, Padres TENGO fabulosos que estan orgullos de mi, la ONU Que hermano AUNQUE Tengamos La Misma Edad somos muy unidos, amigas \ hermanas Que me Quieren mucho, Una fiel amiga que me ayuda en mi imagen, piel blanca como la luna ojos azul mar y cabello dorado Como el sol, chicos persiguiéndome, ripa de Marca ósea Toda una princesa, Conocida Como Larisa Manuela Cantante, actriz, gimnasta, etc. Bueno también Conocida Como la dama de la noche y Claro El señor del sol ese es mi hermano ambos luchamos Contra el crimen y la oscuridad con Nuestros Poderes .

Seguí Mirando la luna desde mi balcón con mi piyama Que consistia En un camisón de mangas lagar Y Que llegaba Hasta mis rodillas de color de blanco con Una luna en medio y Mis pantuflas rosas de color.

\- Serena es Mejor Que duermas O Sino llegaras tarde a la escuela - Dijo Luna seria mente seguro se Preguntan Por Que Sigue viviendo conmigo, pues Por una sencilla Razón Ikuko se encariño con ella y como No es mi casa sin la puedo echar

\- Si la sola luna dame Cinco minutos - Dijo tranquilamente con una Sonrisa siempre es lo mismo pero ya me Acostumbre un ACTUAR

\- Esta bien serena pero en solitario Cinco Minutos nada mas - DIJO Y Se Hecho a dormir Entre a mi cuarto y me eche En Mi Cama Claro que cerre la puerta del balcón no quiero agarrar un resfriado ONU y LUEGO todos Vengan no gracias. Cerre los ojos Pero No tenia sueño

\- Que descanses princesa - murmuro dulcemente ONU Voz y era el de mi hermano

\- Que descanses mi principe - murmure dulcemente los antes de dormirme

FIN POV SERENA

Otro lugar en

Miraba una mujer dulcemente una Una jovencita Que Dormia plácidamente en su cama

\- Descansa Mi pequeña Sereni - Dijo con dulzura y tristeza a la vez

 **Continuará ...**

 **Que espero les alla gustado, es mi primera historia**


	2. Chapter 2: conociendo

**los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia**

* * *

 **en osaka**

una pareja mayor miraba la luna con tristeza

\- mi pequeña por que? - dijo con tristeza una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos color miel

\- mi amor ella estaba enferma entiende - dijo con tristeza un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules

\- pero ella lo prometio - dijo entre solloseos

* * *

 **en tokio**

eran las nueve de la mañana y luna se habia levantado y se puso a buscar a serena pero no la encontro.

 **POV LUNA**

hace algun tiempo he notado a serena muy rara, bueno claro que es normal esta madurando pues se volvio responsable - al menos un poco - aunque hay algo muy raro desde hace u tiempo he sentido que serena me oculta algo no se que sea pero hoy se lo dire a las chicas.

artemis hace unos dias me comento que vigilara a serena pero por que no lo se, espero que no sea grave.

baje a desayunar y encontre a mama ikuko llorando desconsoladamente me acerque a ella

\- fui una estupida nunca debi hacerle caso - murmuro llorando

no se que quiso decir con eso pero creo que tiene que ver con serena

 **FIN POV LUNA**

* * *

 **en otro lugar del mundo**

tres chicas caminaban por el parque N° 10

\- oye akane tu crees que deberiamos decircelo - murmuro una chica castaña de ojos color morados

\- no lo creo videl sabes como se pondria el si le contamos antes de tiempo a serena - murmuro una peli anaranjada de ojos color mostaza

\- chicas dejen de murmurar a mis espaldas si - dijo con molestia una rubia de ojos azul mar

\- perdon sere - dijieron ambas arrependidas

 **POV VIDEL**

serena cree que nos engaña a mi y a akane pero no es haci ambas la conocemos desde niñas, ella quiere volver a casa pero no sabe como decirles a sus "amigas" a demas de que ella se enamoro de darien chiba.

oh perdon no me presente jijijji.

mi nombre es videl tengo 15 años y estoy en mi segundo año de administraccion de empresas, por las empresas que posee mi padre, seguro se pregunta que hace una extra expresandose, pues solo quireo que me conoscan.

yo y akane somos las hermanitas menores de serena. conoci a serena en unas vacaciones acapulco con mis padres yo estaba llorando por que mi helado se me habia caido tuvo cinco años y sere seis , desde entonces somos como hermanas junto con molly y una amiga mas, claro y nuestro hermano haroto siempre hacido asi.

hace tres años akane y yo nos vinimos a vivir a japon, sere nos comento que estaba de "novia" con un muchacho, nosotras sabiamos que sere era especial nunca nos burlamos como los demas niños, pero tambien sabiamos que ella unca se enamoraria pues decia que el amor para ella no existe, ya que era diferente, pues sus padres la abandonaron cuando era una bebe.

pero ella piensa que nos engaña ella se ha enamorado de su novio, aunque lo niegue nosotras lo sabemos.

asi que entre akane y yo lo vigilamos. los cuatro estudiamos en la misma universidad, aunque sere no sabe que vigilamos a su novio. soy celosa con mis hermanas en especial con sere pues se que el algun dia la separa de nosotras y ya no tendra tiempo para nosotras, despues llegaran los hijos y peor sera, pero si ella es feliz nosotras tambien pero

si la hace llorar lo golpeare hasta que quede en coma

si le alza la voz yo le gritare hasta dejarlo sordo y akane lo electrocuta

si le pone un dedo encima lo dejare sin vida

 **FIN POV VIDEL**

\- bueno chicas vamonos sino no llegaremos - grito feliz akane

\- ya vamos- dijieron ambas graciosas y empesaron a caminar

* * *

 **en otro lugar del mundo**

en un cuarto de una mancion de francia un hombre recordaba

\- aun recuerdo cuando encontre a mi pequeño - dijo nostalgico con una sonrisa

...flash...

un hombre caminaba por las calles de tokio, se paro en una tienda de bebes

\- mmm que le puedo comprar a mi nueva nieta - murmuro pensativo de pronto escucho un llanto voltio hacia la esquina y vio a una mujer dejar una canasta, se acerco y miro a todos lado luego miro haci en cesto y vio a un bebe llorando - tranquilo pequeño - dijo paternalmente mientras lo cargaba el bebe dejo de llorar - como te llamas ha - dijo y se dio cuenta que en su cuello traia una pedallita de forma de sol y en sus manitos una nota

tomo la nota y la leyo

\- conque haroto he pequeño - dijo divertido - vamos te comprare ropa - dijo sonriente y entro a la tienda y compro todo para el pequeño

...fin flash-...

\- despues brillit y yo lo adoptamos luego llego nuestra pequeña princesa - dijo soriente

 **continuara...**

 **espero este capitulo les alla gustado.**

 **todos lo miercoles publicare un nuevo capitulo, en "mi verdadero yo" y en "Un secreto revelado".**


	3. Chapter 3: un poco mas de serena

**hola mis queridas lectoras.**

 **este capitulo tiene un poca que los anteriores ya que estoy muuuy inspirada.**

 **no concurro con mucho tiempo por mis estudios y actividades pero trato de hacerlos mas largos los capitulos, pero con el poco tiempo que me queda a penas puedo, pero este dia estoy inspirada gracias a un amigo que me de volvio la confianza.**

* * *

capitulo anterior

en un cuarto de una mancion de francia un hombre recordaba

\- aun recuerdo cuando encontre a mi pequeño - dijo nostalgico con una sonrisa

...flash...

un hombre caminaba por las calles de tokio, se paro en una tienda de bebes

\- mmm que le puedo comprar a mi nueva nieta - murmuro pensativo de pronto escucho un llanto voltio hacia la esquina y vio a una mujer dejar una canasta, se acerco y miro a todos lado luego miro haci el cesto y vio a un bebe llorando - tranquilo pequeño - dijo paternalmente mientras lo cargaba el bebe dejo de llorar - como te llamas ha - dijo y se dio cuenta que en su cuello traia una pedallita de forma de sol y en sus manitos una nota

tomo la nota y la leyo

\- conque haroto he pequeño - dijo divertido - vamos te comprare ropa - dijo sonriente y entro a la tienda y compro todo para el pequeño

...fin flash-...

\- despues brillit y yo lo adoptamos luego llego nuestra pequeña princesa - dijo soriente

* * *

en la casa tsukino kenji y serena conversaban en el cuarto del primero

 **POV SERENA**

hace cuatro años vivi con ken y siempre es lo mismo la misma charla de siempre

\- larisa me estas escuchando - dijo molesto ken

-sin ken no le tengo que decir nada a sammy - dije con fastidio, no se por que siempre es esta charla aunque ken piensa que no quiero a sammy es todo lo contrario, cuando llegue para mi fue sorprendente pues la ultima vez que lo vi era un nene, pero yo lo quiero mucho pues aunque no seamos legal mente hermanos llevamos la misma sangre, ademas siempre fui la menor y siempre quise un hermanito menor a quien le pueda enseñar algo que me presentara con orgullo.

despues de venir del parque de diverciones me dormi estuve muy cansada para la charla, luna se habia quedado con mina pues queria hablar con artemis.

mi relacion con darien no es mas que a veces actuacion, ante mis hermanas digo que no siento nada por el pero pues yo lo amo, me enamore del pero me temo que para el nuestra relacion es por el futuro y por lo que tuvimos en nuestra vida pasada, yo en cambio se que si le digo la verdad se alehara pues es por la misma razon que dui abandonada por mis padres biologicos, por ser diferentes quisas si ellos hubieran sabido que poseo poderes me hubieran tirado a la calle calle sin decirme nada que una solo _"no vuelvas nunca mas mostruo"_ eso creo no digo que sea asi pero ya que

\- larisa espero que me allas entendido pues se tu eres malevola - dijo serio, ja si como no yo soy la mal cuando el solo me odia por que lo remplaze en el testamento de nuestros padres.

-si ken ya entendi creo que fue en quintecima vez que me lo dijistes - dijo con molestia, me molesta cuando piensan que soy una tonta . me fui no quise escuchar mas hoy no fui a la preparatoria (a la cual voy por molestar a los profesores) pero ya que, entre a mi cuarto y presione varias veces el interruptor de la luz , de hay cambio todo por un cuarto de color blanco con fotos de mi infancia una cama de oro con sabanas color blancas y un tul del mismo color, en otro lado un tocador blanco . en otro lado una puerta de color celeste bebe con una decoracion de flores en color blanco que es mi armario con mis ropas. unos maniquis con ropa que pienso utilizar hoy, por otro lado una puerta que conecta al baños en el hay un jacusi, una bañero y otras cosas mas, mi cuarto cuenta con una librera con mucho libros de todo tipo, tambien una pequeña mesita con una esfera de cristal, junto con mi cama una mesita de noche una lampara y una pequeña cama como la mia, tambien unos muebles personales en el balcon una sombria y una silla de playa, en mi cuarto tambien hay colgados instrumentos como una guitarra un piano electrico y otros dos instrumentos.

 **nota del autor**

 **no se como describirlo pero aqui les dejo una imagen**

. /url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi-4fnCw8LUAhVHWCYKHf7rCMcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Ftocadores-modernos%2F&psig=AFQjCNHTgbmQz3ShX8Y1oGCC2C8A_gbzHg&ust=1497707199314002

 **fin nota del autor**

soy muy ordenada con mis cosas y siempre fue asi aunque creen que soy desordenada no es haci, seguro se preguntan por que me comporto a lo opuesto de lo soy, pues simple siempre quise ser una chica normal o por lo menos casi normal, como tener amigas con quien pasar un rato hablar de muchachos, no digo que akane, videl y molly pero con ellas la cosa es diferentes nunca podiamos salir pues los paparacci nos seguian, cuando llegaron a japon se cambiaron el look , pero se pregunta como se cambiaron facil hace unos años cuando eramos niñas encontramos unas gemas de la cual aparecieron haditas, la mia era una gema de color aquamarina en forma de corazon, de molly de color anaranjado y con la misma forma, videl de color morado con la forma de una estrella y akane en color perla en forma de flor no se por que pero al ser la mas pequeña creo, bueno de nacimiento siempre lleve una cadenita en forma de luna con decoraciones de piedras preciosas de color Tanzanita y de una de las puntas colgaba una pequeña piedra de tanzanita y mi hermano tiene una igual solo que en foma de sol y de color ambar dorado. cuando me vine a japon las intercambiamos diciendo que esto nos matendria nuestra union.

 **FIN POV SERENA**

en la cocina de la casa ikuko lavaba los platos

 **POV IKUKO**

fui una tonta jamas debi haberle hecho caso a kenji pero que mas podia hacer era ella o separarme del hombre que amo y simple lo escojo a el, pero cuando la vi llegar hace cuatro años como toda una señorita me arepenti pues era hermosa pero traia una bronciado creo, tenia otros ojos y otro color de cabello jamas dejare de maldecirme por haberla dejado pero ahora solo pienso pasar cada segundo con ella, por brillit supe de ella como era, como pensaba, me emocione cuando trajo a darien brillit dijo que ella no creia e el amor pero yo pude ver en sus ojos amor hacia el y viceversa, acepte a darien pues el era una parte que me podria unir a mi hija ademas serena empezo a confiar en mi como una madre y me alegro mucho era su primer amor y era yo quien conocia y vivia con ella esta experiencia y no brillit quien la crio.

cuando rini vino supe de imediato que no era hija de uno pariente de ken pero no dije nada sera que aquel calor que senti era por que era su abuela bueno e escuchado que personas viajan en el tiempo, ya que rini siempre se preocupo por serena yo se que ella la quiere. darien en realidad nunca supo la verdad y espero que siga haci pues a mi me gustaria que me llamara suegra.

escuche el timbre sonar y era sammy mi hijo el unico segun kenji, pero para mi serena siempre sera mi hija.

\- hola mama - me saludo mi hijo - voy a ver a serena tonta si madre - dijo mientras se iba, no cuanto tiempo pueda mantener esto ya han pasado cuatro años desde que le oculto a sammy la verdad de serena.

aun recuerdo cuando la tuve en mis brazos cuando la carge por primera vez era muy linda nunca pense que seria haci pero el doctor dijo que por ser muy pequeña y nacer antes de tiempo sus pulmones no reaccionaban bien me entristeci pues yo la queria en casa y poder vestirla con las ropas que le habia comprado.

 **continuara...**

 **espero les alla gustado.**

 **espero que me den su opinion, cada comentario es bueno, me gustaria que me dijieran en donde me equivoco o cualquier error diganmelo.**

 **bueno sobre los ONU aparecen solo no son errores mios sino de la paguina pero tratare de arreglarlos para ustedes.**

 **tuve una idea de agregar a darien en este capitulo pero la deseche y en vez de eso puse a ikuko sobre sus pensamientos.**

 **me gustaria sugerencias o ideas para el proximo capitulo no se alguna cosa sobre la historia que quieran saber, hoy me adelante un capitulo pues todo se me vino a la mente ayer por la noche y lo escribi hoy.**

 **nos leemos pronto chicas.**

 **las quiero a todas :)**


	4. nota

**mi queridas lectoras gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **algunas piensan que me critican pero no es asi ustedes me ayudan a darme cuenta de mis errores, para son consejos como se habran dado cuenta soy nueva en entrar a la cuenta de fanfiction, yo llevo tiempo escribiendo historis pero solo son para mi, yo nunca las publique pues pensaba que se reirian de mi soy muy timida, pero con sus comentarios y que lean mis dos historis me he dado cuenta que es todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. por eso pienso publicar la historias guardadas que tengo pero seran en agosto cuando las publique ya que hay es cuando salgo de vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo.**

 **mis lindas lectoras me gustaria que me recomendaran canciones, pues no escucho a muchos artistas y me gustaria que me recomendaran algunos, o canciones que les guste, como dije en el anterior capitulo me gustaria que me dieran ideas pues esta historia se me vino a la mente espero que me den su ayuda.**

 **aqui les va un adelanto del nuevo capitulo**

 **Sailor Kaitou: gracias por tus consejos los utilisare para este adelanto del proximo capitulo**

* * *

 **POV DARIEN**

no he visto a serena en unos dias que le pasara las chicas dicen que no va a la preparatoria, espero que no la allan expulsado por llegar tarde otra vez.

pero si es por la carta que encontre en su habitacion ¡NO PUEDE SER ELLA ME AMA A MI NO A EL! me grite pero si es lo contrario no imposible - tome la carta en mis manos - se veia vieja como si fuera de años atras

 _ **querida princesa**_

 _ **mi dulce princesa se que no puedo escribirte pero no me resisto ha saber como te la pasas en la casa de ken, seguro su esposa es una esterica pero se que saldras adelante recuerda no decirle a nadie sobre que te escribo ¡SERIA NUESTRA PERDICION!1 jajaja sabes que soy exajerado pero es enserio y si ellos saben que me comunico contigo pensaran que te distraigo de tu mision recuerda encuentra a las sailor's tontas para que vuelvas a mis brazos cuanto te extraño princesa.**_

 _ **mi carrera no permitira quete escriba o responda muy seguido pero sabes que te recuerdo y que cada cancion que canto son pensando en ti princesa, eres mi vida y mi compañera de vida nunca lo olvides si sufres yo sufro, si lloras yo llorare, nunca estas sola siempre el sol te acompañara.**_

 _ **con todo mi amor tu principe del sol**_

 _ **pd: mi princesa de la luna, te esperare espero que te guste la nueva letra de mi nueva cancion princesa esta va para ti**_

 ** _Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma_**

 ** _si te vas no queda nada_**

 ** _queda un corazón sin vida_**

 ** _que a raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz._**

 ** _Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo_**

 ** _siento que mi luna ya no esta si no estas tu cariño._**

 ** _Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar_**

 ** _podrá pagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir_**

 ** _sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si no vuelves_**

 ** _quiero despertar._**

 ** _Porque lejos no me sirve mi mano para caminar_**

 ** _porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar._**

 ** _Yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar_**

 ** _y de tu mano podré caminar_**

 ** _y aunque se pase toda mi vida_**

 ** _Yo te esperaré_**

 ** _se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor_**

 ** _y tu mirada dice volveré_**

 ** _y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré._**

 ** _Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar_**

 ** _y de tu mano podré caminar_**

 ** _Se que en tu ojos todavía hay amor_**

 ** _y tu mirada dice volveré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré.-_**

( yo te esperare de 3msc)

* * *

 **¿quien sera el escritor de la carta? ¡como sabe de las sailor's? ¿sera el amor de serena? ¿darien reclamara saber sobre la carta? quien es el principe del sol? ¿sera que serena sabia de beril? ¿ darien dudara del amor de serena?.**

 **todo lo sabran en el resto del proximo capitulo!**

 **perdon por no darles el capitulo completo pero no tengo mucho tiempo hoy., aaa! tengo muchos trabajos ayuda!**

 **nos leemos pronto mis lectoras lindas.**

 **pronto subire el proximo capitulo de "un secreto revelado"**


	5. Chapter 4:miedos y revelaciones

**hola mis queridas lectoras quiero agradecer a todas que leen mi historia y a las que dejan su comentario. quiero mandar saludes a mis lectoras**

 **en el departamento de darien**

darien estaba recostado en su cama mu triste y pensativo

 **POV DARIEN**

no he visto a serena en unos dias que le pasara las chicas dicen que no va a la preparatoria, espero que no la allan expulsado por llegar tarde otra vez.

pero si es por la carta que encontre en su habitacion ¡NO PUEDE SER ELLA ME AMA A MI NO A EL! me grite pero si es lo contrario no imposible - tome la carta en mis manos - se veia vieja como si fuera de años atras

 _ **querida princesa**_

 _ **mi dulce princesa se que no puedo escribirte pero no me resisto ha saber como te la pasas en la casa de ken, seguro su esposa es una esterica pero se que saldras adelante recuerda no decirle a nadie sobre que te escribo ¡SERIA NUESTRA PERDICION!1 jajaja sabes que soy exajerado pero es enserio y si ellos saben que me comunico contigo pensaran que te distraigo de tu mision recuerda encuentra a las sailor's tontas para que vuelvas a mis brazos cuanto te extraño princesa.**_

 _ **mi carrera no permitira que te escriba o responda muy seguido pero sabes que te recuerdo y que cada cancion que canto son pensando en ti princesa, eres mi vida y mi compañera de vida nunca lo olvides si sufres yo sufro, si lloras yo llorare, nunca estas sola siempre el sol te acompañara.**_

 _ **con todo mi amor tu principe del sol**_

 _ **pd: mi princesa de la luna, te esperare espero que te guste la nueva letra de mi nueva cancion princesa esta va para ti**_

 ** _Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma_**

 ** _si te vas no queda nada_**

 ** _queda un corazón sin vida_**

 ** _que a raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz._**

 ** _Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo_**

 ** _siento que mi luna ya no esta si no estas tu cariño._**

 ** _Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar_**

 ** _podrá pagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir_**

 ** _sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si no vuelves_**

 ** _quiero despertar._**

 ** _Porque lejos no me sirve mi mano para caminar_**

 ** _porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar._**

 ** _Yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar_**

 ** _y de tu mano podré caminar_**

 ** _y aunque se pase toda mi vida_**

 ** _Yo te esperaré_**

 ** _se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor_**

 ** _y tu mirada dice volveré_**

 ** _y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré._**

 ** _Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar_**

 ** _y de tu mano podré caminar_**

 ** _Se que en tu ojos todavía hay amor_**

 ** _y tu mirada dice volveré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_**

 ** _Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré.-_**

( yo te esperare de 3msc)

deje la carta y me para para buscar algo de tomar, no podia creer que la mujer que amo tuviera a otro hombre y mucho antes de que yo llegara a su vida . que paso con los te amo mi damien! acaso eran mentiras ! no mi serena mi dulce princesa que hice mal - pensaba mientras lloraba - serena mi amor mi dulce amor.

de pronto escucho el timbre sonar. cuando abri la púerta me sorprendi

\- hala darien amigo como estas - dijo alegre una amigo de la infancia

\- percy amigo pasa - dije feliz, el estudiaba en francia yo me quede ay hasta los ocho y medio

\- oye dime que tal japon - dijo, todos mis amigos eran franceses por mis abuelos la unica japonesa era mi madre

\- nada mal despues de todo es el origen de mi madre no - dije, percy era de un metro ochenta y cinco cabello castaño ojos marrones, el miraba mi departamento - oye pero como supistes en donde vivia? - pregunte desconsertado

\- fui y pregunte en una cafeteria por ti y me dijieron donde mis - dijo no lo puedo creer dan informacion a cualquier

\- oye chiba quien esta hermosura - dijo mientras veia la foto de serena de hace dos años - es tu novia - dijo

\- si amigo es mi novia - dije orgulloso

\- ow si que sabes traer mujeres poderosas - dijo en shok, que poderosas - darien por tu cara de shok que tienes me imagino que no sabes verdad - dijo serio y yo nege - darien en la preparatoria me enseñaron como persivir magia mis padres decian que era un don - dijo yo solo quede desconsertado - darien la chica con la que sales pose una magia muy fuerte y por lo que veo ella usa otra apariencia pues esta no es la suya - dijo yo me sorprendi no lo podia creer serena no era mi serena - amigo se que es dificil pero te digo que tienes que investigar hay personas que se pasan por otras - dijo preocupado, yo estaba en shok. eran muchas cosas, priero saber que mi princesa le pertenecia a otro y que no era hija de kenji cuanto as me mentia mi princesa, aunque es mi culpa nunca le pregunte sobre su vida pensaba que conocia todo de ella.

* * *

 **con serena**

 **POV SERENA**

me encontraba en mi departamento con mis hermanas ellas estaban tocando la melodia de una nueva cancion, yo leia un libro

\- sere por que no le dices la verdad - dijo akane con preocupacion, no se por que pero me enamore de un hombre que si sabe la verdad me dejara solo tengo que fingir que no lo amo

\- ya lo dije no lo amo - dijo fastidiada, actue de niña en novelas, peliculas y otras cosas pero mentir a mis amigas/hermanas nunca lo habia hecho

\- sere a nosotras no nos puedes mentir lo amas pero tienes miedo de ser rechasada - dijo triste videl, en cierta parte tiene razon siempre fui rechazada ante la gente solo ellas molly y dos amigas mas ah y claro mi hermano y mis padres eran lo unicos que me amaban y querian el resto solo se burlaban de mi y mi hermano.

\- ya les dije no lo amo - dije molesta. me levante y me fui a cambiar

me puse una falda negra ( como la de mina en el capitulo 79 solo que en otro color) un top con escote corazon color rosa y una chaqueta negra y unos botines negros con tacon del 2 y tenia el cabello en una coleta amarrada con un moño rosa, tenia una figura delgada no era gordita claro que las chicas lo que veian era magia de un ser magico muy amigo mio bueno tenia un cuerpo voluntuoso.

tome las llaves del departamento que compartia con mis hermanas y de ves encuando con molly, tambien de mi moto

sali a dar un vuelta en mi moto necesitaba pensar con claridad .

mi vida era un desastre desde hace cuatro años, pero pense que darien era mi salvavidas que me ayudaria a salir adelante dejar la soledad que me cubria pero me equivoque. si solo la vida nos diera otra oportunidad podria haber decidido nunca venir a tokio y quedarme en casa con mis padres, tal vez si me hubiera enamorado pero no hubiera sido un amor por obligacion si era obligacion y amor del pasado no se por que pero yo nunca debi venir no sin antes averle dicho la verdad no me atrevia no sin antes declarar mi verdadero yo decirle quien era ahora entiendo el destino me lo puso asi no para ver la realidad sino ver que eria a la gente tal vez deba separarme de el pero como?. yo lo amo y se que por amor hay que sacrificarce y si tengo decirle adios se lo dire, pero ahora no no estoy lista.

llegue al parque y me sente en la mima balca que me sentaba con mis citas con darien traia el anillo que me habia regalado, te nia la cabeza agachada no queria ver a nadie solo estar tranquila -serena - escuche levante la cabeza y vi a un andrew en shok

\- mierda- susurre asustada, tenia que arreglar estoy ahora - hola andrew - dije feliz

\- oke, por que no estas vestida como la niña que conosco - pregunto desconcertado

\- andrew a ti no te puedo engañar mas - dije derrotada, el estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas - pero vamos a un lugar mas privado por favor - dije el solo ascendio

* * *

 **POV ANDREW**

estaba regresando de hacer la compras decidi a caminar por el parque, vi a una rubia sentada , me acerque y me sorprendi era no imposible pero traia el anillo que darien le habia regalado a serena mientras me acercaba empeze a recordar ese dia

flash

yo y darien conversabamos en el crow

\- asi que te vas a E.E.U - deje burlon

\- si andrew - dijo deprimido yo alce una ceja

\- por que tan triste amigo' - pregunte preocupado rara vez lo veia pensativo y triste bueno desde que serena llego a su vida es mas feliz

\- andrew temo que serena me reemplaze cuando me valla por alguien mas joven o mas cariñoso - dijo , era un tonto no puedo creer que desconfiara de ella

\- amigo hace un tiempo vi una caja de terciopelo de quien es? - pregunte curioso

\- es un anillo que a pasado de generacion en generacion en cada señora chiba - dijo triste y de pronto - ya se se lo dare a serena como muestra de mi amor por ella - dijo feliz y se fue

fin flash

\- serena - dije en shok escuche que murmuro algo pero no la escuche

 **continuara...**

 **que pasara con andrew? serena le contara toda la verdad? se convertira en un aliado o un enemigo de serena?.**

 **quienes ser** **an esas dos amigas mas? quien es el hermano de serena?**

 **bueno mis queridas lectoras nos leemos pronto**

 **bueno hare un pequeño espacio para poder responder los comentarios de mis lectoras que me escribieron**

 **Alondra Chiba:** gracias por las canciones alondra, las usare para el proximo capitulo, sin miedo a nada es una de mis canciones favoritas ya la habia escuchado antes. igualmente gracias por tu ayuda.

 **Sailor Kaitou:** gracias por tus consejo los utilizo en ambas historias, y tambien gracias por tus recomendaciones no las olvidare.

 **gracias a todas por leer esta historia.**

 **les recomendare otras no se tal vez si les gusten pero a mi me gustaron mucho anque no me acuerte los nombres de la historia se los describire**

 **el preimero es una historia donde un dia serena y darien salen a una feria la bruja conia a serena y esta veia que su novia no la apreciaba haci que le hizo un hechizo, aldia siguiente darien se levanto y vio que tenia cuerpo de mujer, una de las chicas lo ayuda, bueno eso es todo lo que recuerdo**

 **la segunta: trata de serena y darien que llevan casados mucho tiempo y las madres de ambas les piden nietos, despues de intentar se riendieron pero en un viaje serena queda embaraza pero su embarazo era muy peligroso asi que ambos decin quedarse hasta que serena tenia cuatro meses o cinco, den el cumpleaños de darien se anuncia que su el avion de el se habia estrellado y serena se asusta y ese dia tuvo a sus hijo los años un niño y una niña, los años pasan y los pequeños quieren un hermanito serena se siente culpable y decide tener otro hijo y de hay nace rini y fin**

 **no se si alguno conoce los nombre de estas historias me la podrian pasar por fa las e buscado, las leei una vez pero mi telefo se malogro y tuve que volver a buscarlas**


	6. Chapter 5: recuerdos ¿dolorosos?

**Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores, perdón por el retraso pero estuve con un nuevo capitulo en mi otra historia,**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **BESOS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS**

* * *

 **POV SERENA**

estaba en el departamento donde vivia con mis amigas/hermanas, me fue difícil convencer a andrew de por que no les dije la verdad y que era por ser " _aburrida"_ el se la creyo pero dudo mucho que dure mucho en guardar el secreto, y que le contara a las chicas y en especial a darien.

No se que hacer, darien es muy especial para mi pero si el se enterará de quien soy y cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia la familia de kenji tsukino, de seguro terminaría conmigo. NECESITO UN CONSEJO!

Pero quien ne podria a aconsejar sobre la vida amorosa.

\- sere la comida esta lista - dijo videl, senti que se me acercaba - oye sere te sientes bien - dijo preocupada

\- me siento bien videl, solo es que extraño a mi familia es todo - dijo con una sonrisa triste, se que no se la creyó pero valia la pena intentar no.

Las tres estamos reunidas en la mesa del comedor, hoy habia cocinado akane y como siempre que cocinaba era comida japonesa hoy toco curry picante, si akane le encanta el picante raro verdad? Jijiji pero asi las quiero con todo y rarezas, y se que ellas me quieren como soy.

\- sere ya sabes algo sobre kohana o no? - dijo mientras se metia una cucharada de curry, hace unos años les conte sobre kohana una amiga que sufrio un accidente automovilístico y perdio a sus padres y su hermano mayor perdio la memoria, a ella jamas la encontraron.

\- no akane, aun no se nada de ella y eso me preocupa - dije triste, para mi es muy doloroso perder a una amiga, kohana fue una amiga muy especial para mi

\- uf...bueno dejenos de hablar de cosas tristes si? - dijo acalorada videl, yo y akane nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas por la cada roja dr videl - no se reían es culpa de akane por hacer la comida tan picante! - grito molesta

\- ya tranquila videl - dijo de forma relajada akane - videl sabes que me encanta la comida picante, asi que no te quejes si - dijo seria, y era cierto cuando akane cocina hay que tener hielo cerca.

\- bueno videl, akane tiene razon, ya deberias estar acostumbrada a su calurosa comida de siempre - dije sin mucha importancia. Siempre era lo mismo se quejan por ka comida de la que prepara la otra, solo cuando molly o yo cocinamos no las escuchamos quejarse.

\- sere que tal tu día - dijo curiosa akane, ella tiene la misma edad que videl pero su curiosidad es mas que la de videl, pero creo que tendre que contarles de mi encuentro con andrew

\- despues de salir del apartamento, me encontre a Andrew - dije molesta ambas se sorprendieron, ellas sabian que andrew es el mejor amigo de darien

\- y que paso sere - dijo preocupada videl, yo solo baje la mirada, no podía decirles a mis amigas/hermanas que tuve que contarle la verdad a andrew y que le roge para que no le dijiera a darien - dime que no te contaste la verdad - dijo asustada, akane me miro tambien asustada

\- le dije gran parte de la verdad nada más - murmure apenada

\- sere y que tal si se lo dice a don _"arrogante"_ tu vida quedaria expuesta - dijo preocupada akane, si ambas tal vez sean pequeñas pero maduras, videl perdio a su madre a los ocho años y su padre no le presto y no le presta la atención que merece.

Ella se refugio en mis padres, mi padre le pidio la tutela al padre de videl y asi ella creció conmigo, akane ella bueno era otra igual que yo su madre fue abandonada por su novio cuando se entero del embarazo y la abandonó, los padres de la madre de akane la echaron pero dándole una buena suma de dinero con la cual ella y su madre vivieron durante ocho años, ya que la madre de akane murio acecinada por dos hombres, su madre dejo en su testamento que la sobre del dinero que les quedaba se la dieran a su pequeña, akane paso unos dias en el orfanato, mi padre convenció al jurado para que el tuviera la tutela de akane.

Ambas mujeres murieron en diferentes meses, la mamá de videk murio en agosto y la madre de akane en octubre. Fue difícil hacer que volvieran a sonreir pero lo logramos y nos volvimos inseparables junto con una amiga más

\- sere me escuchas - dijo impaciente akane

\- perdon chicas estuve distraída otra vez - dije con una sonrisa dulce

\- bueno entiendo que estes asi sere pero que haremos su el tal andrew le cuenta la verdad a tu novio - dijo desesperada

\- bueno tendre que cambiar mi imagen o decir otra mentira - dije como si nada

Ambas solo negaron con la cabeza y comimos en silencio una muy tenso a decir verdad.

* * *

 **POV IKUKO**

estoy arrepentida por lo que hice hace dieciséis años, aun recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo cuando se mudo aquí.

Flash

Estaba tendiendo su cama, las brazadas eran de color rosado como luna y conejitos

\- ikuko no me gusta mucho el color rosado - mumuro con amargura, yo la mire llevaba un camison blanco con mangas y tenia un estampado de conejito, en sus brazos tenia un conejito de color blanco con un lazo en el cuello color azul brillante

\- perdon lari, no lo sabia - dije dulcemente, era tan tierna su pelo lo tenia suelo con pequeños listones atras de color rojo

\- esta bien, creo que mi madre no te dijo que mi color favorito es el azul brillante - murmuró con molestia

Yo negué con la cabeza, me dolía que aun pensara que brillit era su madre.

\- bueno me lo dijo pero no tuve tiempo de redecorar tu cuarto larisa - dije triste

\- ikuko, llamame serena si, larisa es mi nombre artístico y mi sengundo nombre. - dijo amargamente, yo solo ascendí.

Fin flash

Desde ese momento me jure ganar el cariño de serena, quiero que sepa que estoy arrepentida por lo que le hice

Flash

Yo tenia la canasta donde estaba mi bebe de tan solo un mes y dos días.

\- ikuko apurate y dejala antes de que nos vean los vecinos - dijo molesto ken, yo la mire ella estaba dormida mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar, quise llorar - apurate - dijo histérico, yo ascendí y me acerque, la deje y corrimos a nuestra casa.

Fin flash

Rece por que alguien de bueno corazón la encontrará, durante casi toda la noche rece por su bienestar,

Me duele aun su desprecio y desconfianza.

Flash

Estabamos lavabando los platos de la cena

\- y como se llama tu novio sere - dije con una sonrisa

\- ikuko no es mi novio, el es parte de mi misión en tokio - dijo amargamente

\- y que misión es esa serena? - dije triste, su desprecio me dolia cada vez mas

\- ikuko ya acabe, que tengas buenas noches - dijo y se fue

\- igual tu serena - Murmuré triste

Fin flash

Nunca me dijo si darien era su novio o cual era la misión que tenia, su desconfianza me dolio mucho, aun desconfia de mi.

* * *

 **Con las senshi's**

Las cuatro miraban una concierto en la televisión, estaban en el departamento de amy

\- ah!, haroto mi amor! - grito emocionada mina

\- mina callate, que no dejas escuchar - dijo molesta rei

 _\- bueno mis queridas fans espero les guste esta cancion, la cual la compuso mi princesa de la luna_ \- dijo cariñoso

Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte  
Decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
Mas me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

\- chicas quien creen que es la princesa de la luna de haroto - dijo curiosa todos levantaron lo hombros, y se concentraron en la tele

Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando  
Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Todo el publico enloquece al escuchar la viz del joven.

\- ay no haroto es un amor - chilla lita de emocion

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día  
Ese flechazo al verte,  
Que mas dará lo que digan  
Que mas dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

\- me muero por conocer - canta el publico y las sailor's

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

\- haroto es guapísimo - dijo emocionada rei y todas ascendieron

Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber que es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
Crecer esa semilla,  
Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,  
Apartando el miedo a sufrir

\- _gracias gente de América del sur! - grito feliz - pero tengo de decirles que no me quedare - diji triste u el publico grito"no nooo" - pero tengo noticias muy buenas para mis fans de japon - dijo con una sonrisa - pronto estare en tokio y dare un concierto para todas mis fans de tokio! - grito feliz_

 _\- ah haroto te amamos - gritaron chicas del estadio_

\- chicas escucharon haroto vendra a tokio - dijo emocionada mina con corazones en los ojos

\- si lo se ah! - grito lita de emoción

* * *

 **POV SERENA**

me heche en mi cama boca arriba, mientras miraba el techo recorde la vez que le conte a ikuko un secreto

Flash

Estaba entrando a mi cuarto cuando

\- serena me preocupastes mucho - dijo dulcemente - en donde estabas? - dijo

\- ikuko...por que no me quieres como tu hija? - dije rencorosa y a la vez mis ojos llorosos mientras ne acercaba a la cama donde ella estaba sentada, habia regresado de la fiesta de la princesa de diamante, yo volvi a entrar gracias a que use mi verdadero nombre.

\- oh, serena no entenderías mis razones - dijo angustiada , si como no - notaron el sarcasmo verdad - yo solo bufe era la misma respuesta que recibi de mis padres cuando les pregunte por que me ocultaron la verdad

\- es por mi piel, por mis ojos o por mi cabello, dime ikuko por que no me quieres!- grite desesperada mientras lloraba, quería la verdad, no una mentira, me arte de no saber la verdad de por que la mujer que me trajo al mundo me abandonó en la calle

\- no serena, no fue por eso - dijo triste, vi que de sus ojos salian lágrimas

\- entonces por que fue ikuko, por que no me quieres! - grite desesperada y llotando - por que fue entonces - dije en poca voz ya no podia hablar mi voz era un hilo

\- por que estuve desperada eras tu o el hombre que ame! - grito histérica

Ella no...

\- escogistes a un hombre en vez de a tu propia hija - dije con amargura ells solo ascendio - largate, largate ikuko no quiero verte! - grito amargamente ella se levantó y se fue - te odio ikuko! - grite y cerre con amargura, cuando ella estaba afuera de la puerta.

Me heche a mi cama y llore, llore como nunca lo habia hecho

Fin flash

Nunca pensé que kenji fuero lo que ikuko escogió, hubiera preferido que me dijera que mw abandonó por mi fisico osea mi piel, mis ojos y cabello, no por qye habia preferido a ken primero.

 **continuara...**

 **Jajaja bueno este capitulo surgio de uno de los comentarios que leei, sobre que los padres que la abandonaron debian ganar su cariño, asi que hice uno que otro ajuste por hay, tambien puse una canción que ne recomendaron.**

 **Espero les allá gustado este capítulo.**

 **Besos a todos y todas mis lectoras.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 6: secretos y la visita sorpresa

**los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

* * *

 **POV DARIEN**

despues de hablar toda la tarde con percy, el decidió quedarse unos dias en mi departamento.

Eran las diez de la mañana, hoy era sábado asi que no iba a la universidad, asi que decidí salir a comprar algo para mi princesa, a la cual no he visto en unos días.

Entre a una tienda de ropa, heche un vistazo, la ropa no estaba na mal pero no se si a serena le iba a gustar, camine para seguir viendo mas prendas. Cuando sin querer escuchó la charla de dos chicas

\- oye sere dime que tal esta falda? - dijo dudosa, me rei a lo bajo, mujeres quien las entiende.

\- akane es la séptima falda que te pruebas - dijo desesperada, esa voz no imposible, volteé bruscamente y si no me habia equívoca era mi princesa, que tenia en sus manos tres bolsas con diferentes marcas de tiendas. Llevaba unos jens negros ajustados, un top rojo con escote recto, su pelo lo tenia en un peinadi cebolla y en su cuello un collar de cinta roja ( igual al que llevaba cuqndo se transformaba en sailor moon) y unos tacones negros

\- vamos sere no tienes que exagerar, solo me e probado quince faldas - dijo como si nada

\- videl tiene razon eres desquiciante! - chillo arrorizada mientras ponía una mano en el corazon yo me acerque

\- hola serena - dije lo mas calmado posible, las voltiaron su cabeza lentamente

\- da..darien - dijo asustada, yo levanté una ceja - que haces aqui? - dije nerviosa

\- bueno vine a probarme unas prendas nada mas - dije sarcástico, la amiga de serena rio despacio

\- ya darien encerio que haces aqui? - dijo un poco molesta

\- bueno pase a ver que comprarte pero mira no más que me encuentro en estos lugares - dije con un poco de molestia

\- akane dile a videl que nos vemos en casa - dijo seria me sorprendi ella seria ja quien lo diria

\- pero sere no eh termido de escoger mi ropa - dijo en un puchero triste. Serena nunca me dijo de mas amigas

\- akane, ve y dile a videl lo que te mande y te prestó los zapatos que tanto quieres que viste en mi armario - dijo

\- los nuevos, de color plata con pequeñas piedras brilantes - chillo emocionada y serena asciende, bueno que podia decir serena era paciente con la jovencita, akane por lo que escuche, se fue

\- darien, imagino que quieres hablar conmigo - murmuro tímidamente, to ascendí - vamos al parque si - dijo, otra vez ascendí. Y ambos salimos directo al parque el ambiente era tenso

\- y... - dije serio - quiero una explicación serena - dije molesto

\- uf...bueno akane es una amiga, salimos muy poco por que paso con las chicas todo el tiempo - diho triste

\- no es eso serena, dime ¿ella es alguien importante para ti? - dije serio, ella me miro

\- es como la hermanita que siempre quise - dije deprimida, creo que exageró mucho pero me duele que no me la alla presentado

\- por que nunca me presentaste con tu amiga? - dije dolido

\- bueno darien lo que pasa es que al poco tiempo que nos hicimos novios - dijo tímidamente, yo la mire y tome sus manos entre las mias - bueno ella estaban deprimidas por lo de sus madres - dijo triste, bueno estaban de luto pero despues no entiendo hay algo mas acaso por que no me dices nada serena.

\- serena! - escuhe un grito que se acercaba los levantamos la vista y nos soprendimos

\- rini! - gritomos soprendidos ambos, estaba en shok y creo que serena tambien pues ella no entendio

\- que pasa, - dijo confundida mientras nos mirada de la misma forma

\- que haces aquí? - dijo alterada, ellas dos jamás se han levado, son como el agua y el aceite y eso que son madre e hija

\- vine a ver a mis padres del pasado - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- darien hablamos en otro momento si? - dijo seria yo solo ascendí - vámonos rini - dijo autoritaria

\- adiós darien - dijo alegre y ambas se fueron

* * *

 **serena y rini**

ambas caminaban en un silencio tenso rinni con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y serena tensa

\- y...dime mami, ¿de que hablabas con papi? - dijo inocente y burlona

\- no seas chismosa rini - dijo con vergüenza y molestia

\- bueno...pues dime acaso le dijiste la verdad a mi padre - dijo con descaro

\- no, no le dije la verdad - dijo espantada "aun no por lo menos" - penso

\- bueno ya, pero que paso? - dijo seria - por que no usas la ropa "adulta" de siempre? - dijo molesta

\- akane y yo estábamos comprando ropa y nos encontramos con darien, envíe a akane para que le digiera que nos veimos en casa - dijo seria y triste. Rini lo noto

\- y...imagino que, por lo menos, akane y videl eran como dos hermanas para ti - dijo y serena ascendió - bueno es ago no? - dijo inocente y seria

\- no rini, pronto tendre que decirle la verdad - dijo seria y rini levanto una ceja

\- algun día? - dijo incrédula - serena le has mentido tres años y piensas seguir - dijo molesta y serena la miró

\- temo que paso lo peor - murmuró triste y rini solo suspiro rendida

Ambas tomaron un taxi.

* * *

 **en una playa**

una rubia ceniza de ojos azules caminada en las playas de Brasil con una traje de baño enterizo color rojo .

\- lari amiga mía donde estas? - mumuro triste mientras miraba la arena

\- haruka! - un grito de mujer la sobre salto, y de la nada su ropa cambio por uno shors blanco y una camisa del mismo color

\- que pasa michuro?! - grito, de pronto michiru se acercaba con un bañador de dos piezas color negro

\- haruka que pasa? - dijo agitada con una mano en el pecho

\- nada michiru, solo pensaba - dijo con una sonrisa falsa

\- no me mientas a ti te pasa algo - dijo molesta michiru, haruka nego - no lo niegues, te conosco - dijo

\- uf...como es posible que me conozcas michiru si no sabes mi vida - dijo burlona mientras caminaba

\- tu nunca hablas de tu vida - dijo molesta michiru mientras veia caminar a haruka

\- algun día nos veremos gatita - dijo con melancolía haruka mientras miraba el cielo cubriéndose con una mano ( como serena en sm star)

dentro de una cabaña en las playas de Brasil 

setsuna cocinaba mientras hotaru miraba televisión, cuando haruka entra

\- papa haruka - grito feliz hotaru mientras se lanzaba para darle un abrazo

\- pequeña como estas - dijo feliz "oh, hotaru si supieras la razon por la cual me encariñe contigo"

\- papá haruka, podemos volver a tokio? - dijo ilucionada mientras la jalaba a la sala

\- jaja tan pronto quieres volver a la escuela pequeña - dijo graciosa

\- no - dijo frustrada y haruka le levanto una ceja - es que haroto tsukino estara en tokio - dijo feliz y haruka se quedo en seco, hotaru la miro confundida

\- ha...ha...ro...ro..to - murmuro en shok, en eso michiru entro a la sala y la vio

\- haruka estas bien? - dijo preocupada michiru, ella y hotaru se miraron confundidas

\- no, el no, no puede ser - murmuro en shok - tokio acaso ella estara hay? - murmuró en shok haruka. De pronto setsuna entra a la sala y ve a las confundidas y una en shok

\- que pasa aqui? - dijo confundida

\- setsuna me voy a tokio - dijo seria haruka, las tres se sorprendieron - yo les llamare el por que me voy - dijo

\- haruka - susurro triste michiru

La rubia se fue a su cuarto y empezo a empacar.

* * *

 **en tokio**

serena y rini

llegaron al departamento de la rubia y las dos chicas que esperaban a la rubia las miraron, se acercaron

\- fresita! - grito feliz akane mientras la abrazaba

\- sere que paso con don "arrogante" - dije seria mientras la miraba

\- nada videl, cuando quiso saber la verdad fresita aparecio - dijo seria

\- bueno entiendo - dijo, luego miro a rini de pies a cabeza y sonrio burlona - parece que fresita a crecido - dijo burlona

\- ya doña "madura" saco sus conclusiones - dijo burlona

\- rini cuantos años tienes? - dijo serena, akane que ya se habia separa de rini, tamvien la miro

\- bueno tengo quince años - dijo timida con un pequeño sonrojo

\- bueno chicas vamos a almorzar por que la comida se enfría - dijo con un sonrisa serena

\- si mamá serena! - gritaron felices las tres jovenes de quince años

Asi ya todas almorzaban y conversaban

\- rini quieres que prepare un cuarto para ti? - dijo tranquilamente serena

\- no serena, a mi me gustaria dormir contigo como cuando era mas pequeña - dijo con una sonrisa

\- esta bien rini - dijo trnaquila, mientras comia

\- rini creo que ya conoces la rutina diaria verdad? - dijo seria videl

\- si la se tia videl - diji trnaquila - si quieres te la repito - dijo con una sonrisa y cidel asciende bueno a las 7 de la mañana el desayuno, después de clases venir y ayudar con los deberes del departamento, luego la tarea de la preparatoria o universidad, la cena a las 8 de la noche, luego lavar los trastes que usasteis, a las 9:30 de la noche patrullaje hasta la media noche o de media noche hasta las 4 de la mañana dependiendo del turno que tenéis junto con tu compañera de patrullaje - dijo tranquilamente las demas se miraron y ascendieron tranquilamente

\- bueno veo que te sabes la rutina de la semana - dijo videl tranquila - pero la del fin de semana te la sabes - dijo con una so risa burlona

\- si - dijo con seguridad - el desayuno a las 7:30 de la mañana, luego lavar los trastes y limpiar la casa, el almuerzo a las 12 en punto si es que no hay un contratiempo, luego el resti es libre al menos que ocurra algo e igual que la semana la cena es a las 8 donde nos damos el lujo de comer afura, luego el patrullaje que es igual que el de la semana - diho con un tono de superioridad

\- ay ya videl deja que la pequeña descanse - dijo alegre akane

Asi las cuatro comieron tranquilas y contando las cosas que pasaron en la ausencia de la pelirosada

* * *

 **en la casa Aino**

artemis y luna estaban en el techo de mina mirando el sol

\- que crees que signifiquen las palabras de la reina de la luna artemis? - dijo preocupada

\- no lo se luna, no lo se - murmuró triste

 **continuara...**

 **Ow, que tipo de pasado tendrá haruka?, darien sabra la verdad?**

 **Bueno mis queridos y queridas lectoras nos leemos pronto.**

 **Espero que les alla gustado este capítulo.**

 **Besos a todos y todas**


	8. Chapter 7: noticias,recuertos y peleas

**hola mis queridas y queridos lectores!**

 **Perdon por la tardanza de este capitulo, es que estuve sin ideas para este nuevo capitulo, aunque también tengo la culpa por querer hacerlo mas largo. Quiero decirles que eh no solo fue por que quise hacerlo mas largo o por que estuve sin ideas ( bueno tambien es eso), bueno lo que pasa es que un muchacho se me ha declaro y ami me vusta otro muchacho, y como el que se me habia declarado me a estado insistiendo por una respues aun que le dije que no pero me rogo que lo pensara igual, ese pequeño problema me atrasó en terminar este capitulo, espero les guste el capitulo, les agradesco a todos que leen, me seguien y comentan por regalarme un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia.**

 **Besos y espero disfruten este capitulo 😘😘😘**

* * *

las cuatro estaban en la sala leyendo revistas tranquilamente, claro que una de ellas estaba muy pensativa

\- chicas creen que le deba decir la verdad? - dijo dudosa serena, las tres chicas la miraron

\- al fin le diras la verdad?! - grito emocionada

\- sere estas segura? - dijo preocupada videl

\- bueno no le voy a decir toda la verdad, solo un poco - dijo temerosa

\- pero que le diras? - dijo preocupada akane, rini solo saltaba en el sofa

\- bueno le dire sobre mi personalidad y amistades - dijo temerosa

\- bueno que tengas suerte sere - dijo tranquila videl

\- y quiero que lo conoscan - dijo asustada

\- que! - gritaron sorprendidas videl y akane

\- molly no quedra que nos arriesguemos - dijo segura akane

\- solo seremos los seis - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- seis! - gritaron sorprendidas las dos

\- molly tambien vendra por eso dije seis - dijo con culpabilidad

\- chicas tengo noticias! - grito feliz xxxx

Las tres voltearon y miraron a la recien llegada

\- mo, eres adivina o que? - dijo incrédula con una gota bajando la parte de atras de su cabeza, videl

\- por que dices eso Vi? - dijo confundida molly

\- molly, dinos que noticias tienes? - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila serena

\- bueno - dijo un poco incomoda mientras se acomodaba en un mueble individual - bueno chicas, segun escuche a un par de señoras - dijo seria y un poco nerviosa

\- mo, di nos de una vez de que se trata - dijo impaciente serena

\- bueno segun una de las señoras dijo fue "hoy mi hija me pidio dinero para ir a ver un concierto sobre haroto tsukino", despues me puse a investigar sobre ese concierto - dijo seria y en la parte de la comillas imitó la voz de una señora

\- que pasa con el concierto - dijo asustada akane

\- bueno que es cierto, y que se hace aqui en tokio dentro de tres dias más - dijo temerosa

\- haro viene? - pregunto en shok, las yres chicas la miraton preocupadas, las tres conocian el secreto de serena.

\- chicas voy a descansar - murmuro cansada mientras se levantaba del sofa - yo preparare la cena hoy. Darien vendra a las 8. Las quiero listas si? - Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, sabia que no era el momento de contarle la verdad pero que más podia hacer?.

* * *

 **POV HARUKA**

me gusta hacerles esto, pero esta era mi unica oportunidad de verlo y saber de ella.

Poco después fui hechada por mis padres, me vine a tokio, eh hize mi vida, sabia que el destino me preparaba algo, pero jamas pense que encontraria a alguien que tuviera la misma aura que ella

Cabeza de bombón me hizo volver a sentir lo que muchos años atras lo habia dejado de sentir. Tal vez la vida me separo de ella pero me dio una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad de vivir y cumplir mis sueños.

Aun recuerdo el dia que llegue a su casa

Flash

Estaba sentada en el piso llorando, mis padres me habian dejado en la puerta de esa gran mansión, se habian ido sin decie nada, dejándome con una nota en mis manos pequeñas, y tambien con una mochila y maletas de ruedas.

Lloraba desconsoladamente con mi cara en mi piernas, cuando senti que alguien me miraba, asi que levante la vista y la vi.

Era una bebe de piel blanca como porcelana, su pequeño cabello dorado como el sol y sus ojos azul mar , esos ojos con los cuales me quede hipnotizada

\- lari cariño que pasa? - escuche una voz preocupada - pero que! - la voz grito aterrada, levante la vista y vi a una mujer

\- pequeña y tus padres? - dijo preocupada, yo solo baje la cabeza y le entrege la nota que tenia en mis manos - mmm...ya veo - dijo seria - son unos tontos - dijo molesta

Fin flash

Desde ese mismo momento empeze a vivir en esa mansión, junto con la mujer que me encontro, con su esposo y su dos hijos que eran mellizos una niña y un niño eran casi iguales la diferencia era que uno tenia los ojos azul mar y el otro celeste ah y que uno era niño y el otro una niña.

Me trataron como una hija, un año despues llego otra niña era la hija de uno de los guardaespaldas. Cuatro años mas tarde conocimos a otra niña, la conocimos durante un viaje a Acapulco, estaba llorando por que se le habia caido su helado, después nos encontramos en el mismo avion y supimos que viviamos en el mismo pais. Meses despues conocimos a otra niña pero la conocimos en un dia de campo, ella lloraba se habia perdido, desde aquellos momentos nos hicimos amigas, luego un grupo y al final hermanas.

\- haruka dime por que no nos dices de tu pasado? - murmuro triste y preocupada, yo solo suspire con pesar

\- muchiru, mi pasado esta sellado, y la llave que la abre la perdi hace cuatro años, hoy solo busco una pista de donde puede estar - murmure, no sabia que pensar o sentir era tristeza o acaso era pesar, mis recuerdos no me dejan pensar, solo ella, aquella niña, mi hermanita.

\- no entiendo nada, una pista acaso piensas dejarnos por buscar un maldito objeto sin valor - dijo molesta y ofendida, solo suspire y segui empacando

\- michiru, ese "objeto" segun tu, es muy importante para mi - dije seria, odio que no me entienda, nadie mas que ella entendería el juego de palabras que uso.

\- haruka, acado ya no somos amigas? - dijo con tristeza

\- no lo se michiru, no lo se - dije, estaba confundída todo lo que habia en mi cabeza eran puros recuerdos de mi infancia junto con mis hermanitas.

\- solo dime que volveras - dijo, yo baje mas la mirada era dificil para mi decirle que tal vez no nos veriamos más, no hasta saber donde esta mi hermanita.

\- michiru quiero descansar - murmure entee cansada y triste, ella solo salio de mi cuarto

* * *

 **en el crow's**

andrew estaba limpiando la barra, aun pensaba lo que habia paso ayer

Flash

Andrew la habia llevado a su casa para conversar mejor, preparó te y le dejo una taza a ella, y luego se sento en uno de los mubles

\- y...cual es la mentira? - dijo serio y molesto

\- andrew, no fue mi intención mentirles a ti, a darien y a las chicas pero tenia miedo - dijo triste

\- y en que nos mentistes serena? - dijo impaciente

\- andrew, todos creen que soy la princesita de papi, pero no es asi, mi padre me envio a un internado como castigo por haber nacido adenas era la unica forma de no ver lo que les arruinó la vida - dijo triste y una lagrima cayo de sus andrew la miraba triste - cuando regrese quise vengarme siendo una verdadera vergüenza para ellos, mi vida no es una maravilla - dijo, "es aun mejor, el tonto lo creyo" - penso maliciosa serena

\- entiendo pero, deberias decircelo a darien el lo entendera - dijo consolador "pobre serena" - penso con dolor

\- andrew no le cuentes a nadie esto si - dijo suplicante, el solo ascendió y la chica se fue

Fin flash

\- si solo le dijieras la verdad, el lo entenderia - murmuró triste

* * *

 **POV SERENA**

es imposible, el aqui? Por que?.

Era una mentira seguro de mi mente, no podia venir, aunque pronto pasaria el cometa sol-lunar, siempre lo hemos visto juntos, es normal que quiera vernir pero tengo...mi telefono sono

\- alo? - dije sin ánimos

\- alo? Serena soy rei

\- rei que pasa? - dije, seguro es una de sus tonterías de niña, siempre es lo mismo, cuando llegaron los three presumidos se alocaron, si eran algo guapos pero no tanto digo ni siguiera cantaban bien

\- serena te estuvimos llamando toda la mañana luna llamo diciendo que hay un nuevo enemigo - dijo alterado, ja si como no un nuevo enemigo, si fuera asi yo lo hubiera sentido pero no, no lo senti, no senti la negatividad del nuevo enemigo.

\- perdon rei pero me estado sintiendo mal - dije deprimida, en cierta parte es verdad lo que dije, me siento mal no podria siquiera caminar, haro vendra y las chicas estan limpiando su cuarto

\- serena es importante - dijo molesta, ja y a mi que!

\- esta bien rei, estare hay en media hora - dije en un puchero molesto, rei me corto, aunque no se algo me dice que su impaciencia es por tres estrellas, las senti hoy en la mañana mientras compraba con videl y akane

\- rini iremos al templo! - grite aburrida, odio ir a ese lugar, escuhe los gritos de felicidad de rini y los gritos de quejas de videl.

Me cambie y fui por rini que me esperaba en la sala, cuando la vi uy si darien la viera le daría un infartó. Llevaba una falda campana color rosa y un top cuello alto y unas valerianas de color rosa con un pequeño moño blanco en las puntas, solo sonrei esa era mi niña, el pelo suelto con pequeñas ondas, un poci de labial rosa, se veia hermosa pero su padre no se lo permitiría poner, jajaja darien es muy celeso con rini

\- nos vamos mami - dijo con una sonrisa dulce, yo solo ascendí

Ante todo el mundo las dos nos odiabamos pero cuando estamos las dos o con mis hermanas y molly, ella y yo eramos madre e hija.

\- mamá tia videl me grito muy feo - dijo en un puchero triste, yo solo sonrei

\- jajaja hay rini sabes como es videl - dije riendome. Rini solo bufo ella era la princesita en el departamento, pero ahora es toda una señorita y videl no tendra compasión de ella por lo menos hasta que rini sea una dama o videl se acostumbre a rini, sera lo primero que pase, aunque videl jamas pierde jajaja.

Videl es recta, educada y toda una dama igual somos akane, molly y yo, las cuatro estudiamos modales cuando yo iba en mi primer año de primaria. En realidad mi institutriz me habia enseñado gran parte pero mis padres decian que debia ser una princesa, mi padre las inscribió bueno solo a las cuatro, si tenia una amiga mas quien se fue a no se donde para ver a sus padres, bueno videl le rogo a sus padres, bueno solo a su padre, asi todas entramos a a los modales.

Claro que despues de que la madre de videl muriera, videl encontro un diagnóstico médico donde decia que su madre tenia un derrame cerebral, lo cual ella no le tomo importancia, peri un dia estabamos limpiando el cuarto donde antes sus padres dormian, encontramos el diario de su madre donde decia que era maltratada y que no se divorcia por videl, ella desde ese momento empezo a odiar a su padre, y dijo que jamas dejaria que le pasara lo mismo que a su madre, es por eso que videl es estricta y seria en temas delicados o cuando algo anda mal, depues es muy animada.

Akane ella es la loca de nosotras, para ella su madre es y siempre sera su inspiración, pyedes según nos comento su madre siempre sonrio a la vida que que tenia, cuando su madre murio le hizo la promesa que siempre le sonreiría a la vida no importa que tan dura sea, y cumple a diario su promesa de ver a la vida con una sonrisa

Ella es una mezcla de divertida y madura, cuando se trata de temas personales ve como ayudar, es la niña mas dulce que conocí.

Videl es madura, estricta y divertidad, claro que de amor esas dos son un par de tontas, ellas no querian seguir los pasos de sus madres y aún siguen ñensando eso.

\- serena que crees que piense darien de la ropa que estoy usando - dijo timida y asustada

\- bueno, creo que primero te preguntara donde sacastes esa ropa, luego nose rini el es muy difícil saber que piensa - dije con una sonrisa

\- pero asi lo amas - dijo con una sonrisa, se que fue una aseguración y tiene razon yo me habia enamorado de darien chiba

* * *

 **en el templo hikawa**

las inners y darien estaban tomando te, ya habian pasado media hora desde que habian llamado a serena

\- serena se esta demorando mucho - dijo molesta rei

\- bueno reí seguro ocurrio algo - dijo amy

\- esoero que si, por que sino - dijo amenazante rei

\- "ya veo por que serena prefiera pasar tiempo con sus otras amigas, lqs chicas siempre la critican cuando no esta o cuando esta ella presente" - penso triste

Las puertas del templo se abrieron

\- hola chicas - grito alegre se escucho todas y darien levantaron la mirada y vieron a una alegre...

\- rini! - gritaron sorprendidas las chicas, mientras veian a la que hace solo unos meses era una niña, darien solo la miro de pies a cabeza y fruncio el ceño

\- perdon chicas - dijo una agitada serena

\- bueno ya no importa serena - dijo molesta, serena solo bajo la mirada avergonzada,

\- que es lo importante que nos tenian que decir - dijo con molestia darien

\- bueno lo que pasa es que los three lights an vuelto!- dijo emocionada rei, darien solo fruncio el ceño e igual rini, y sin que nadie viera serena hizo una mueca de desagrado

\- eso era lo importante rei! - grito molesta rini mientras se para brusca mente, la chicas se sorprendieron

\- rini los tree lights son los mejores - dijo molesta rei

\- son unas infantiles, ellos son egocéntricos su carrera no les dura nada - dijo molesta con la manos en la cintura

\- rini que a darien no le guste no significa que no te puede gustar - dijo mina

\- mi madre tiene razon son unas infantiles - dijo molesta las chicas se sorprendieron

\- rini basta! - grito molesta mientras se paraba

\- perdon mami - murmuro arrepentida

\- serena lo que dijo rini no es cierto verdad? - dijo suplicante mina

\- lo es mina, la razon por la que no sabia nada de los three lights fue por que jamas me gusto su musica - dijo seria, todas se sorprendieron menos rini

\- pero y seiya? - dijo asombrada lita

\- acaso no lo amas? - dijo mina triste, darien se sorprendio

\- eres ilusa o que mina, como voy a amar a alguien que odio! - grito molesta todos se soprendieron, rini se asusto

\- serena - murmuro con odio rei y le tiro una cachetada - sabias lo que seiya sentia por ti, zorra - dijo molesta

\- rei, mi madre no tiene la culpa que el tonto de... - dijo molesta rini pero no termino por que fue interrumpida

\- no tienes que darles explicaciones rini - dijo con odio serena, de su bolsillo saco un papel y se lo dio a darien - darien en ese papel esta lugar donde quiero que vallas - dijo seria - rini te veo afuera le pedire a videl que traiga mi moto - dijo y se fue, las chicas se sorprendieron y darien tambien

\- darien lo que serena quiso decir es que si puedes ir a cenar con nosotras esta noche, la dirección te la dio en ese papel - dijo dulcemente

\- esta bien rini, pero que me pongo - dijo con una sonrisa

\- darien es algo informal solo sera una cena casera - dijo con una sonrisa, darien solo ascendio y ella se fue

 **afuera del templo**

serena estaba sentada con las en los cachetes, en el ultimo escalon del templo esperando a que videl trajiera su moto

\- tontas e imaduras - murmuro molesta

\- serena dime por que no me dejastes terminar de hablar - dijo preocupada rini

\- rini un poco mas y les decias la verdad a esas niñas inmaduras - dijo desanimadas

\- videl aun no viene? - dijo rini, serena nego

\- bombón! - se escucho un grito de felicidad, ambas se dieron una mirada

\- hola serena - dijo taiki cortes

\- hola muchachos - dijo con una sonrisa pero su voz sonaba desanimada

\- bombon estas bien? - dijo preocupado (creo que saben quien pregunto)

\- estoy bien seiya no te preocupes - dijo

\- pero quien es esta linda señorita, bombon? - dijo coqueto

\- mucho gusto soy serena chiba pero me dicen rini, soy una pariente de darien - dijo educada mente con una sonrisa

\- mucho gusto rini, soy taiki kou y el es mi hermano seiya - dijo educado

\- taiki no tengo nada contrati pero aleha a tu hermano de serena si? - dijo con una sonrisa y molesta, taiki se sorprendió

\- bueno taiki fue un gusto pero tengo que irme con rini - dijo nerviosa

\- si claro hasta luego - dijo y ambas corrieron

\- seiya te has ganado una nueva enemiga

\- callate taiki - dijo molesto con el ceño fruncido

* * *

 **con rini y serena**

despues de dar vuelta a una esquina, encontraron a videl y akane cada una en una moto.

\- ow que paso - dijo videl aguantado la risa

\- no molesten y akane ve con videl si? - dijo molesta

\- jajaja claro doña "gruñona" - dijo riendo mientras se bajaba de la moto en la que venia

\- jaja que chistosa akane - dijo molesta mientras se ponia el casco, rini asia lo mismo

\- ya estoy lista mami - dijo alegre rini, serena se subio primero y luego rini a su tras abrasandola por la espalda - vamis a casa - dijo feliz y las tres chicas rieron

\- que dices si nos echamos una carrera sere - dijo alegre videl

\- clari videl - dijo alegre serena - rini sujetate suerte - dijo mientras prendia calentaba el motor

 **continuara...**

 **Que verdad le dira serena a darien? Quien es la hermanita de haruka? Que pasara con michiru? Seguiran siendo amigas? Por que vendra haroto a tokio? Serena y las chicas seguiran siendo amigas despues de lo sucedido? Por que serena odia a seiya? Que pasara con la vida de serena?**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras todo esto se descubrira tal vez en el próximo capitulo pero les dare unos detalles sobre el proximo capitulo.**

 **\- Alguien escribira en un diario**

 **\- habra una canción**

 **\- aparecera haroto en el capitulo**

 **\- personajes nuevos**

 **\- rini hara una travesura ( jijij si soy mala)**

 **Bueno ese es todo lo que les puedo dar mis queridas y queridos lectores.**

 **Besos a todos que me leen y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ( eso me inpira mucho para los capitulos)**

 **Cuidense**

 **Nos leemos pronto 😘💖💖**


	9. Chapter 8: secretos y verdades parte I

**POV DARIEN**

me sorprendi mucho cuando serena dijo que odiaba a seiya, yo siempre pense que sentia algo por el y que se habia quedado conmigo por el futuro que teníamos y no por que me amaba. A los mimutos que rini se fue taiki y seiya llegaron, rei les sirvio te

\- darien, rini es muy hermosa - dijo seiya con una sonrisa, acaso serena le dijo que... no imposible - bombón me dijo que era un familiar tuyo, pero dime que es - dijo

\- es mi prima seiya - dije amargamente, que me pasaba acaso eran celos por mi pequeña dama, mi hijita no lo se espero que hoy en la noche mis dos serenas me den una buena explicación

\- rini es muy tierna y junto con seiya harían una hermosa pareja - dijo coqueta mina, ni que se atreva rini es una niña aun, aunque su forma de vestir me recordo cuando vi a serena esta mañana dulce y madura, ahora que lo recuerdo no se la hora en la que debo ir a cenar con mis princesas

\- bueno chicas me tengo que ir - dije incomodo - muchachos fue un gusto - dije y me sali.

No se que pero algo me dice que hoy me enterare de muchas cosas, mis padres y mis abuelos habian muerto y ne habian dejado solo, mis recuerdos son borrosos aun y en mis sueños siempre escucho una voz diciendo que no estoy solo y que nunca lo estuve.

Uff...mi vida seguira siendo un misterio. Mi telfono sonó

\- alo - dije, el numero era desconocido

\- hola papi - chillo de alegria, era mi rini quien hablaba

\- hola pequeña, pasa algo - dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

\- no pasa nada darien, solo que serena me dijo que te llamará para decirte que la cena será a las ocho - dijo tranquilamente

\- esta bien, hay estare puntual

\- lo se darien nos vemos a las ocho

\- _rini deja el maldito telefono y ayuda si? -_ escuche una voz molesta

\- estoy hablando con mi padre bruja!- grito molesta rini

 _\- a quien le dijistes bruja, enana?! -_ dijo la otra voz con el mismo tono que habia usado antes

\- a ti a quien mas si eres la unica que tiene berruga! - grito molesta rini, bueno seguro no se llevaba muy bien con las compañeras con las que vivia

 _\- Serena chiba tsukino mas respeto soy tu tia! -_ grito la otra voz y por como la escuche era de una mujer

\- por eso dije que tienes berruga por que en el futuro te salio uno bruja! - grito rini creo que la llamsre despues - oye yo estaba hablando - dijo en un puchero

\- perdon darien, las dos siempre pelean por el telefono - dijo tranquilamente, yo conocia esa voz era la de mi princesa

\- no te preocupes serena creo que ya me acostumbre a esas peleas

\- bueno darien espero que te guste el soufflé de chocolate - dijo timida, acaso serena cocina - pero si no te gusta dime y te preparo otra cosa - dijo apresurada

\- no te preocupes serena me gusta el soufflé - dije con u a sonrisa

\- soufflé! - escuche que rini grito emocionada

\- jajaja ay por que lo dije ahora no habra postre - dijo graciosa, mi rini seguro le encata el soufflé que prepara serena

\- bueno serena nos vemos esta noche - dije con una sonrisa y colge no iba a seguir escuchando la pelea que habia entre mi hija y su "tía"

* * *

 **departamento de serena**

 **POV SERENA**

habíamos llegado rapido al departamento, no me sentia bien en realidad, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no solo por lo ocurrido en la mañana, sino tambien por el encuentro con seiya y taiki, no me gusto mucho mi dia, ademas la "sorpresa" de que mi dulce hermano venía a Japón no ayudaba mucho, ademas la cena de esta noche con darien, era todo muy estresante.

Oh! Oh!

Habia olvidado decirle a darien a que hora era "el encuentro", no me había acordado de ese pequeño detalle,bueno lo unico que me queda es llamarlo no?, pero y si pregunta por lo de esta mañana y por lo del templo?.

Yo lo amo aunque se que el esta conmigo por rini, aun asi debo decirle la verdad pues no me gustaría que mi pequña conejito - como llamo a rini - viviera en una mentira, no lo soportaría, ella merecía la verdad y la tendria.

\- rini! - grite ella era la unica a quien acudir pues si le decia a videl o akane darien tendria mas dudas y no quiero dar explicacines innecesarias, escuche pasos acercandose los cuales fueron la causa para sacarme de mis pensamientos

\- que pasa mami? - dijo confundida rini mientras se apollaba con una mano en un lado de la puerta, ella se habia ido a cambiar de ropa, usaba unos shorts color blancos y una blusa de tirantes era de color rosa bebe, se veia adorables ademas con ese peinado de orejas de conejo, era super tierna

\- conejito, puedes llamar a darien y decirle que la cena sera a las ocho - dije dulcemente, pero tambien estaba un poco avergonzada, rini levanto una ceja con un una sonrisa burlona

\- no me digas que la gran Larissa Manuela se olvido algo - dijo burlona, claro en eso se parecia a darien, siempre de burlones cuando se hace algo mal.

\- solo llamalo si? - dije entre molesta y avergüenzada, ella solo ascendió y se fue riendo a carcajadas, esa niña me sacaba de quisio cuando queria hacerlo.

Me puse hacer la cena ya que en solo cuatro horas seria la cena con darien, tenia el menu listo desde hace unas horas antes pero con la llamada de rei no puede pensar mas que "que seria mas importante que un nuevo enemigo"?.

Deci preparar algo que a esas tres quinceañeras les gustase, asi que deci hacer de entrada un delicio crêpe de relleno de pollo al curry - claro que un poco picante - ese era el platillo preferido de akane, videl siempre prefiere algo ligero asi que escogi espagueti con albóndigas - videl era mas italiana que francesa, y para rini deje lo mejor el postre ella siempre me piede el mismo desde que vino la primera vez al siglo xx y era soufflé de chocolate con azucas blanca y una fresa encima. Y para acompañar estos ricos platos un vino tinto ligero.

Aara hacer un resumen, mi familia ees muy importante desde hace ya siete generaciones contandome a mi por supuesto. Lo viñedos eran de mi tia quien murio a sus cuarenta años.

Mi familia fue algo mas que normal, tal vez por eso naci como naci.

Mi vida era una montaña rusa, por decir, era pequeña y muchos se burlaban de mi pero al poco tiempo para dejo de ser molestia el decir de la genta, hasta que me entere de aquello que hizo mi vida mas miserable aun, mis padres biológicos eran mi hermano mayor y mi cuñada. Mi vida cambio por completo cuando decidi vernir a japon, como ya habia dicho mis hermanas se vinieron despues de la batalla de beril, asi que fue despues de un año que paso para nosotras ya que durante la balatalla no podia hablarles por el peligro que luna nos escuchara, haci que nos dejamos de hablar, no creo que giera un año pero asi nos parecio a las tres.

Cuando rini vino me pareció raro que callera del cielo y peor aun de una nube rosa, me puse a investigar sobre aquello con videl y akane ambas iban ya a la universidad yo me habia enterado durante de invierno durante mi primer año aqui en japon, era pequeña aun pero arregle mi imagen y me veia de quince años, me fue facil la documentación pues en gran parte fue por ayuda de mis padres. La otra por mis maestros particulares.

Mi vida da casi paso a ser mejor, pero no fue asi cuando ann y alan vinieron y atacaron yo ya tenia mi memoria solo finji, di me iba luna sospecharía y muchl asi que me quede durante las vacaciones hable con mis padres diciendoles que no podría ir a verlos ya que las cosas en tokio estaban bastante mal.

Los gritos de rini y akane me sacaron de mis pensamientos, me acerque a la sala y vi a akane tapandose los oidos y a rini con el telefono. Me acerque y bi que con quien hablaba era daroen asi que...

 **FIN POV SERENA**

Despues de intervenir y disculparse con darien por la pelea que habia escuchado volvió a la cocina a preparar la comida

\- mami que vas a preparar? - dijo rini con cara de gato con botas

\- bueno la entrada un rico crêpe de relleno de pollo al curry, el plato principal es espaguetis con albóndigas y el postre soufflé de chocolate - dijo con una sonrisa mientras picaba la carne para las albóndigas

\- mmm...que rico mami - dijo con una sonrisa

\- jovencita, mejor ayudame a poner la mesa si?

\- si mami - dijo en un puchero

* * *

 **en un avion**

Un joven estaba tocando su guitarra clásica

\- estaba que vallas a tokio - dijo un ave era un fénix, el joven dejo de tocar su guitarra

\- si luminor, sabes que pronto sere el sol-lunar ese cometa se atraviesa por el sol y la luna y ademas quiero estar con mi hermanita es mucho pedir - dijo serio

\- perdón haroto, pero no es eso lo que le tengo miedo, sino que lunat y artemise noten mi presencia y sepan la verdad eso es a lo que temo - dijo preocupado

\- no te preocupes luminor, esos dos no se daran cuenta de nada - dijo tranquilo

* * *

 **con darien**

darien llego a su departamento, y se encontro con su amigo percy durmiendo en el sofa con la tele prendida, apago la tele y se fue a dormir un rato vio su reloj y vio que eran las cuatro y quince.

\- uff...por que serena querra que valla a cenar con ella y rini? - dijo confundido para si mismo y se echo a dormir

* * *

 **en osaka**

una pareja veia una foto

\- oh...por que la vida se la llevo? - dijo sollozando la mujer

\- mi vida no llores sabes que no somos los unicos que lloramos por ella - dijo triste

\- lo se mi amor - dijo triste - pero no te has puesto a pensar como seria ella ahora - dijo ilucionada

\- cada día lo pienso, seria hermosa con esa piel blanca y esos ojos azul mar y su cabello, seguro tendria miles de pretendientes - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

\- lo se i seguro paolo hubiera contratado guardaespaldas para ella - dijo igual como el hombre

\- lo se querida, lo se - dijo

* * *

 **en una casa de tokio**

una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos negros, estaba echada en su cama, abrazando una foto

\- mi bebe, mi pequeño perdoname por haberte dejado pero era lo mejor - dijo llorando mientras se aferraba mas a la foto

De pronto la puerta se abre

\- sigues llorando por un hijo que murio en tu vientre - dijo molesto un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos miel de un metro noventa de altura

\- si, lo quise y no me arrepiento de que alla muerto pues el sería muy infeliz en esta vida - dijo con odio

\- pues que querias que hiciera tu con tu embarazo eras insoportable - dijo molesto

La mujer bajo la mirada y se puso a llorar su hijo lo unico que hizo bien y no se arrepentia de haberlo dejado cerca de la vista de un hombre, al poco tiempo se sintio feliz por su bebe quien ahora triunfaba en el mundo, aun seguro con odio asia ella.

* * *

 **con haroto**

\- haroto, dices que hay una mujer que te sigue en tu carrera y es tu admiradora numero uno - dijo sorprendido

\- si luminor, esta mujer sigue cada publicación y concierto que doy y despues siempre es la primera en comentar - dijo concentrado investigando

\- pero y que tiene eso? - dijo desconcertado

\- que sus comentarios son como los de mi mama - dijo en tristeza

 **POV HAROTO**

cuando descubri que era adoptado me senti triste y sin ganas de continuar con mi carrera, cuando lo publique en linea ella fue la primera en responder

Flash

 **\- luz oscura: "no dejes tu carrera pequeño, la tristeza es solo algo pasajero vive el día a día"**

Aquello me dio mas dolor nadie conocia por que era mi tristeza

 **\- haroto tsukino: "mi vida fue una mentira, odio al que luz me dio y no a verme visto brillar"**

Nadie mas que mi hermanita y mis padres entendia esas palaboras

\- **luz oscura: "no lo fue, no fue una mentira tu vida, ella seguro lo hizo por tu bien y tu seguridad, hasla orgullosa y cumple tu sueño pequeño"**

Me sorprendi ella habia entendido mi mensaje, sonrei era la primera vez que alguien entendía mis mensajes.

Fin flash

desde ese momento me comunique con ella, y la senti como otra madre para mi nunca supe su edad, hace tres años me dejo de hablar y solo dejaba comentarios en mis paginas sobre el concierto o alguna otra cosa que hago

* * *

 **Con haruka**

 **POV HARUKA**

decidi dar una vuelta por la playa de Brasil antes de irme, mi vueli salia hoy por la noche, no me gustaba alejarme de ellas pero era lo mejor, no podia involucralas en mis problemas, eran mas dudas que problemas diria yo pues que iba a pasar si encontraba a mi hermanita? Tendría que dejar de ser sailor?

No lo se y espero que no pues las peleas y los demonios ahora son lo mio, hracuas a ello renuncie a una vida casi normal, bueno lls demonios y las peleas eran de siempre ya que...

Mientras caminaba vi a una anciana triste, me hizo recordar a mi abuela, ella murio cuatro años despues de que me dejaran en los tsukinos.

Los años pasaeon y mis padres ni señal de vida daban, asi cuando crei que jamas los volveria a ver, ellos deciden enviar una carta, diciendo que querian verme, yo solo tenía catorce años cuando decidieron al fin saber de mi.

Tuve que viajar a españa donde se encontraban, pues se habian ido despues de la muerte de mi abuela. Pero antes los tsukino me despidieron en el aeropuerto, larissa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios me dijo "se que pronto nos volveremos a a estar juntas, y escribiremos una cancion" dijo, era tan inocente pero a la vez madura to solo le dije "volvere junto a ti", a pesar de ello y todo el orgullo que tenia decidi que la buscaria ya que le perdi el rastro después de mucho tiempo. Mire el cielo el solo se estaba metien asi que empeze a cantar una canción

Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo  
volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir  
recordando ahora días de otra latitud  
frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás  
repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos  
volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui

Empeze a recordar, aquellos días en que la buscaba por todo el mundo. Las personas que quedaban en la playa me miraban como si fuera rara o loca. Ai no me importa pues en todo mi vida yo habia sido juzgada por las personas qye me veian.

Tu dime si estás, dispuesto a intentar  
de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino  
si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
como una canción sincera y nueva  
tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar  
nuestro pasado en tu mirar

Volveré junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero  
volveré junto a ti, para siempre hasta el fin  
volveré, porque de ti queda parte en mi

Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad  
al reencontrar tus manos fuerte soplaré  
no sentirme siempre frágil como ayer

Recorde cuando conoci a bombón ella tenia la misna sonrisa que ella, la misma forma de mirar el mundo, nada mas de verla a ella, me recordaba a ella ai hermanita. Cuando chiba olvido su cumpleaños me moleste mucho pues si en verdad la amaba por que se olvidaria esa fecha, cuando vi la fecha sonrei y compre del s regalos y los envie a francia para ellos era su dia.

Tu dime sólo si estas dispuesto a intentar  
De nuevo conmigo un largo camino  
dime si aún eres tu, si ahora soy yo  
aquellas canciones, tuyas, nuestras  
tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro  
pasado en tu mirar

Si ahora eres tu una canción sincera y nueva  
tu dime si estás, si puedo encontrar nuestro  
pasado en tu mirar

Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti.

( volveré junto a ti de Laura pausini)

* * *

 **POV MICHIRU**

entre al cuarto de haruka y rebusque en una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos, encontré una carta se veia algo polvorientas la tome en mis manos y corri a mi cuarto y me heche en mi cama. Empeze a leer aquella carta

 ** _querida haru_**

 ** _Espero que te encuentres bien y no tengas ningun problema con tus padres. Temo decirte esto y todavía decirtelo por una carta._**

 ** _Hace solo unos dias me entere de que yo y haro eramos adoptados y e decidido a conocer a mis padres biológicos, y pedirles una explicacion._**

 ** _Teno tambien decirte que no estare en francia por algun tiempo, espero nos escribamos seguidos y contarnos lo sucedido en estos momentos de nuestras vidas. Tengo que contarte tambien que apenas te fuistes Mo lloro a cascada Vi Aka y yo reimos a carcajadas por la cara que tenia Mo, era graciosicima! , pero todas te extrañamos mucho._**

 ** _Las cosas por aqui estan todo una locura, Vi y Aka ya no no son tan inocentes ante mis bromas, asi que no me quedan victimas. Bueno seguro te preguntaras que se de mis padres biológicos? , pues no mucho te dire tengo una "hermanito" muy molesto a decir verdad, pues hace poco hable con el en videollamadas, me llamaba tonta lo puedes creer!, me ofendí mucho pues nunca nadie me habia dicho asi._**

 ** _Bueno tengo que irme mama me esta llamando para cenar._**

 ** _No olvides que tenienes una familia que te quiere mucho haru._**

 ** _Recuerda que me prometisteis volver junto a mi._**

 ** _Te quiero mucho haru._**

 ** _Con cariño larissa t.b_**

 ** _Ptt: recuerda esa familia somos nosotros. Asi mama dice que cuides tu dieta, espero con ansias tu respues. Cuidate mucho. Te queremos todos_**

acaso aquella mujer era por quien haruka o mejor dicho "haru" se va y por la razón que siempre en dias restados habla burlona mente con nosotras? Era ella quien nos estaba separando?. Segun veo la carta es de hace mucho tiempo, tal vez años. O tal vez sea solo...

\- mama michiru, papa haruka regreso - dijo tristemente hotaru, solo ascendí en afirmación haruka al fin se iría no nos dijo nada en todo el día se la había pasado afuera y no con nosotras su familia.

 **en el departamento de serena**

serena estaba en la cocina haciendo los ultimos detalles para la cena, rini estaba con akane maquillándose, mejor dicho akane le maquillaba, videl y molly se estaban arreglando el cabello.

El timbre sono y un tormento rosa corrio a abrir la puerta, cuando abrio se lanzo

\- darien! - grito feliz mientras se lanzaba a el

\- hola pequeña - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le alborotaba el cabello

\- te ves muy guapo papá - dijo timida, el llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros

\- jajaa ay rini, gracias pequeña tu estas muy bonita tambien - dijo con una sonrisa, rini traia un vestido blanco con un estampado de rosas y unis tacones blancos, su cabellos lo tenia en un tomate con pequeñas flores blancas

\- no crees que fue facil hacer que se ponga ese vestido - dijo graciosa

\- buenas noches señorita - dijos cortes

\- dime videl nada mas y buenas noche darien - dijo cortésmente, darien se soprendio al escuchar que la chica sabia su nombre - serena nos hablo de ti y ademas fresita grito tu nombre - dijo tranquila con una sonrisa, ella llevaba una falda de pliegues color negro y un top morado con cuello sin mangas, su cabellos castaño lo tenias en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos tacones negros

\- tia videl por que mi mama no sale - dijo en un puchero

\- darien vamos a la sala si? - dijo con una sonrisa - pequeña tu madre esta haciendo los ultimos toques a la cena - dijo

Los tres fueron a la sala, rini estaba desconfiada conocía bien a videl y sabia que tramaba algo en contra de su padre . cuando llegaron se sentaron los tres

\- dime darien según serena me dijo, tu estudias medicina - dijo seria "no voy a permitir que le haga daño a mi hermana" - penso sería

\- si estudio medicina, este año termino y empezare con pediatría - dijo serio

\- y por que escogistes medicina? - dijo, pero por dentro sonreia maliciosa

\- mi padre fue medico y me gusto - diji tranquilo con una sonrisa

 **en un cuarto del departamento de serena**

\- mo, esta bien que dejemos a darien con Vi - dijo preocupada akane, quien traia un vestido anaranjado con mangas de 1/3 y un cinturon dorado, su cabello lo tenia en una coleta al rededor de donde se amarra la coleta habia perlas doradas y unos tacones del mismo color que su vestido

\- tranquila akane, no creo que videl sea capas de torturarlo - dijo nerviosa molly, ella llevaba unos jens verdes y un top blanco con pliegues que le llegaba hasta el ombligo de tiras de color blanco y unas sandalias blancas, su pelo lo tenia suelto y lizo

\- espero mo, por que sino sere te hechara la culpa - dijo seria y preocupada

 **en la sala**

\- entonces conocistes a serena por una bola de papel que resultó ser el examen desaprobado de ella - dijo videl

\- si - dijo darien, videl dijo que queria escuchar la historia de como serena y el se conocieron y le pidió a rini que le dijiera a serena que sirviera la cena en un rato.

\- bueno videl espero que no ayas matado a darien - dijo graciosa, lo tres miraron hacia la voz y era...

\- no molly, no lo e matado solo le preguntaba unas cosas es todo - dijo con una sonrisa videl

\- buenas noches darien - dijo cortésmente molly

\- buenas noches molly - dijo cortez darien

\- sere dijo que pasemos al comedor que la cena ya esta lista - dijo con una sonrisa, asi los cuatro fueron al comedor cada uno se sento dejando la cabecera de la mesa vacio, darien vio que no habia nada en ese sitio pero no quiso preguntar

\- hay se sienta otro miembro de esta pequeña familia darien - dijo con una sonrisa rini

\- rini tu como sabes eso - dijo confundido

\- ella supo mi secreto, desde la primera vez que estuvo en tokio, darien - dijo tranquilamente, todos miraron donde se había escuchado la voz

\- eso es cierto un dia me dio curiosidad y segui a serena y la descubri - dijo con simpleza rini

\- eso es cierto - dijo con una sonrisa serena, ella levaba un top de escote recto le llegaba hasta el inicio de su cintura era azul y con pequeñas estrellas plateadas una falda campana mismo diseño que el top y uno tacones azules, el pelo lo traía suelto con una vincha de estrallas plateadas

 **Continuara...**

 **Seran rini y seiya una nueva pareja? Quien sera la mujer que llora por su bebe? Quien es luz oscura? Quien sere la hermanita de haruka? Que pasara en esta cena? Acaso sere el fin del secreto de serena?**

 **Perdon por la demora, pero e tenido trabajos que hacer en casa de una amiga.**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras/es, tengo que darles una mala noticia, me temo que ya no podre seguir escribiendo esta historia y el proximo capitulo sere el ultimo que escriba, temo dejarlos con la duda de esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**


	10. Chapter 9:secretos y verdades parte 2

**POV DARIEN**

serena estaba bellísima, nunca pense que se pudiera ver asi, bueno en la mañana se vea hermosa, pero ahora no había comparación alguna, su cabello brillaba un poco mas de lo acostumbrado

\- rini, puedes decirle a akane que me venga ayudar - dijo serena, su voz era dulce toda una melodía para mis oidos.

Rini se levanto y se fue, le hizo caso ella no eran asi, tengo muchas dudas sobre esto.

Aun que quisiera saber quien es el otro miembro de esta familia pequeña como la dijo rini, pero creó que serena no esta lista.

Bueno nunca crei que serena ser alguien madura, bueno imaginó que la decoración del departamento es por las tres amigas de serena.

El departamento era muy bonito y femenino para mi claro, imagino que no hay hombres y mejor asi pues no aguantaria ver a otros hombre cerca de mi princesa, las paredes eran de color blanco con diseños dorados llenos de fotos y cuatros de pinturas, los muebles de color blanco dos grandes y uno personal, los cojines eran de colores brillantes, habia una televisión de pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas, una mesita de vidrio en medio.

\- perdon por la demora hermanas - dijo una chica de

\- no te preocupes akane - dijo serena tranquilamente, serena me miró con uba sonrisa - darien te presento a akane - dijo

Yo me levante de mi silla y le tendi la mano

\- mucho gusto akane soy darien chiba - dihe cortes

\- lo se fresita no para de hablar de ti - dijo alegre

\- bueno voy por la comida - diho serena, akane la siguió.

Entre nosotros cuatro se formo un silencio incomodo.

\- darien, imagino que tienes muchas preguntas verdad - dijo molly

\- si molly - dije nervioso, quiero saber mas sobre esto, por que serena no me lo dijo.

Quien es en verdad ella? Por que odia a seiya? Ella me amara de verdad?, cada vez me asusto mas.

\- darien espero te guste es platillo - dijo serena con una gran sonrisa

Empezamos a comer, sea lo que sea esta delicioso, serena habia sacado un vino tinto para los cinco ya que rini solo tomaria un jugo

\- sere este requisimo - dijo rini mientras se limpiaba su boca

\- bueno serena me gustaria saber por que odias a seiya? - dije, via a serena incomoda por esa pregunta

\- darien odio a las personas como el, se creen que son todo, pero cuando llega un "problema" ellos se desasen de el - dijo molesta, me sorprendi mire a las demas y ellas solo bajaran la cabeza

\- ya veo - dije, tenia que dejar el tema no me gustaria ber a serena incomoda en esta cena - chicas cuenten me de que viven - dije curioso

\- las cuatro trabajamos en uba cafetería de prestigio - dijo sin mucho importancia

\- di quieres pues ir mañana - dijo con una sonrisa videl

 **POV SERENA**

la sonrisa que videl le dio a darien no me gusto para nada

\- bueno mañana no puedo ya que tengo trabajo de medio tiempo - dijo darien

Si supira que el café es nuestro y solo es un pasatiempo

\- serena que te gusta hacer? - me pregunto darien, que le podia decir

\- bueno me gusta escuchar musica, y otras cosas - dije nerviosa, no podia decirle la verdad seguro me dejaria igual que la gente

Vi a rini un poco inquieta, sabia que se debia a que sería la primera noche que salia a pelear sola, bueno con akane, antes ella iba como aprendiz pero haoy iría como guerrera guardiana.

Comimos la entrada, y empeze a servir el plato, rini sólo veia su plato nerviosa

\- rini que pasa? - pregunto darien

\- etto...bueno lo que pasa... Es que no tengo mucha hambre - dijo triste y nerviosa, sabia que era por eliot.

\- bueno te creo - dijo no muy convencido darien.

* * *

 **en el crow's**

andrew estaba limpiando las meses del local, cuando de pronto el teléfono del crow game sonó, confundido atendio

\- alo? - dijo con miedo

\- alejate de serena tsukino - dijo una voz misteriosa andrew se quedo en shok - entendéis idiota! - grito

\- ss... si...señor - dijo nervioso y asustado. El que llamo corto la llamada

* * *

 **en otro lugar de tokio**

Un hombre mayor miraba con odio una fotografía

\- oh brillit mi adorada brillit

\- abuelo, ya esta hecho - dijo un joven no mas de 20 años

\- buen trabajo mi niño

* * *

 **En el departamento de serena**

todos comian el postre que serena habia preparado

\- serena esto esta requisimo

\- gracias darien - dijo con una sonrisa

\- bueno por que no vamos a la sala a terminar el postre - dijo animada videl

Todos ascendieron, sin saber que rini reia a lo bajo, pues ella le habia puesto algo a la bebida de videl y de ellos tambien

El grupo se fue a la sala sentándose en los muebles.

\- bueno juguemos a verdad o reto - propuso feliz rini todos ascendieron muy animados

* * *

 **en la casa tsukino**

 **POV SAMMY**

se que en mi familia hay un secreto,uno que jamas descubrire al menos no ahora.

Hace ya cuatro años mi hermana vino desde un internado, su forma de vestir cambio de pronto tambien su actuar, pero no le tome importancia era ella asi no podia juzgarla, todos decian que tenian hermanos y eran buenos en algo, mi amigo tenía un hermano futbolista, mikari tenia una hermana que camtaba muy bonito y yo una hermana que no sabaa nada, solo decia que mi hermana era fabulosa y cuando queria conocerla les decia que ella estaba ocupada, se que no estuvo bien pero no podia decirles que mi hermana era una tonta que no sabe hacer nada.

\- sammy puedes ir al cuarto se serena y traerme su mochila! - grito mi madre

Solo suspire, mi hermana siempre seria una irresponsable, me dirigí a su cuarto con mala gana, pobre luna la compadezco, tener una dueña como mi hermana seguro era horrible. Entre a su cuarto y busque su mochila, no estaba en ningun lado dñsolo faltaba revisar su armario, me adentre a bscar hay y encontre la .ochila pero lo que me deji en shok fue lo que había debajo de ella.

Habia una lapto de último modelo que apenas habia llegado a tokio hace un mes y esta parecia que ya tenia un muy buen tiempo aqui, deja la mochila con mi mama y volvi a subir al cuarto de mi hermana, habri la lapto y la empeze a revisar habia muchas cosas hasta juegos.

Segun mi amiga tomiko esas lapto llevaban unos ocho meses en el mecardo y solo apenas hace un mes habian llegado a Japón esa lapto solo se podian conseguir en estados unidos, si mi hermana lo tenia debia ser un milagro, me puse a revisar y vi una carpeta con documentos, abri un documento y era sobre una investigación rara algo asi como el eclipsé y sus efectos.

 _"Es la ocultación transitoria de un astro, o la disminución de su luz, debida a la interposición de otro cuerpo celeste. Se pueden dar eclipses entre estrellas, entre estrellas y planetas y otros astros. La palabra eclipse viene del griego ekkleipsis, que significa abandono. La sombra de la tierra cae sobre la luna llena oscureciéndola. Al estar "pegados" a la tierra, no podemos ver el anillo de fuego, pero sí podemos ver el brillo rojizo que produce en la luna."_

No entendi mucho sobre el tema pero suponia que debia ser aburrido, segui viendo y encontré fotos en un carpeta, abri la carpeta y vi fotos muy bonita.

La primera era una foto de rini con un traje de conejito rosado hay no debia tener mas de seis años, se veia que era en el dia de halloween, habia otra de ese mismo dia estaba rini con su disfras de conejo y otras dos chicas mas que no debian tener mas de trece años una estaba disfrazada de caperucita y la otra de hada ambas abrazando a rini claro que cada una en un lado, lugo habia otra y esa era la de mi hermana disfrazada de bailarina de ballet del lago de los cines junto con rini de conejito ambas muy sonrientes.

Habia otra carpeta que decia "despedida de conejito" la abri y vi fotos de ella y otra vez esas dos chicas y molly, las primera que vi fue de rini de seis años con una sonrisa mientras alimentaba a una jirafa a su lado mi hermana, pero ambas llevaban vestidos iguales y con el cabello suelto y vinchas, la otra era de rini comiendo palomitas afuera de la sala de un cine, luego otra de todas junta osea rini, mi hermana, molly y esas dos chicas todas con poses divertidas.

Vi otra foto esta era de rini de cuando vino por ultima vez, estaba ella sentada comiendo un helado en una banca del parque, también habia otra de ella y molly jugando en una piscina ambas con traje de baño, luego vi otra de todas juntas con vestidos playeros junto con el atardecer del dia en la playa.

* * *

 **en el departamento de serena**

 **POV RINI**

Creo que me excedí con mi broma, darien y las chicas estaban un poco ebrias, bueno se les iba a pasar en menos de una hora o eso creo, uff solo espero que no pase ninguna locura, durante la cena me puse nerviosa tenia que me descubrieran y serena me quitara la mesada y las sesiones de fotos que tenía pasado mañana.

Vi a todas divertirse no quiero que esta cena sea incomoda ademas se que aunque esten ebrias saben controlar sus emociones, eran ya la diez y via que se estaban despidiendo de mi padre, el se me acerco

\- bueno rini me voy, mañana tengo que ir a ayudar a andrew en el crow's - dijo y me dio las buenas noche y se fue, yo me fui a mi cuarto diciendo que estaba ca cansada y que ya no podia caminar con los tacones

Entre a mi cuarto y recorde lo que habia hecho antes de la cena.

Flash

Estaba buscando el vino que serena me habia mandado a buscar, cua do me acorde de que una vez mina le inserto algo en la bebida de amy lo cual hizo que enloqueciera, eso fue en el siglo xxx, asi que cuando encontre el vino que serena me pidio le eche unas gotas de lo que mina le habia echado en la bebida de amy.

\- rini ya en contrastes el vino! - grito serena desde la cocina, yo me sobre salte y me puse nervios

\- si ya lo encontre! - grite con algo de nerviosismo

Fin flash

No sabia que podia hacer, sabia que ellas se darian cuenta y me castigarian sin pieda en especial videl.

* * *

 **en la casa tsukino**

 **POV KENJI**

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que esa niña llego a mi familia se que yo les dije a mis padres que queria cuidarla pero era por sammy el queria una hermana mayor asi que le conte de serena no me quedaba de otra mas que mentir y decirle que ella estaba en un internado, aunque saben que jamas la quedre pues ella es muy diferente su piel parecia de porcela blanca y sus ojos azul mar y sus cabellos no, no ella no podía ser mi hija, seguro lo habian cambiado ya que quien pagaba todo era mi padre.


	11. Nota 2

**Hola mis queridas lectoras**

 **Bueno como saben soy nueva en fanfiction asi que no se mucho, ademas tengo algo de vergüenza por que a mi edad esto seria cosa de niños, pero los animes no solo marcaron mi infancia sino que en momentos de tristeza me alegraron y mucho, yo tengo catorce en unos meses cumplo quince años, y bueno en mi colegio no hay muchos que a mi edad les guste loa animes asi que me da algo de pena aun asi que por ello yo cree una facebook para que me puedan mandar mensajes me puedan pedir adelantos de mia historias.**

 **Bueno en facebook pueden buscarme como serenity selene flores, quise poner moon peno no se pudo por reglas o algo asi de facebook asi que flores fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras eso es todo, las quiero y besos.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a yssareyes48 quien me a seguido con mi historia "la sirenita serena" y por ello les dare un adelanto de la historia, "la sirenita serena" espero les guste**.

 **Capítulo 6**

Casa tsukino

Serena, y el matrimonio tsukino, conversaban, y le enseñaban algunas cosas a serena sobre los humanos, cuando de pronto escuchan que la puerta principal se abria

\- mamá, papá ya llegue!

Estamos en el comedor hijo! - grito ikuko

Sammy camina hasta el comedor, cuando llegó se sorprendió

\- quien es ella mamá - dijo mientras señalaba a serena

\- ella es tu prima serena, sammy

\- pero tu nunca me contastes que tenias hermanos, mamá - diho aun sorprendido

\- bueno eso ahora no importa, serena se quedará un tiempo aqui si? - dijo ikuko con una sonrisa

Sammy dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa, ikuko sirvió la comida, claro que le tuvieron que ayudar a serena, mientras comian

\- y serena por que estas aqui? - dijo sammy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	12. Chapter 10: ¿la llegada de haroto?

**POV SERENA**

La cabeza me dolia, tenía una resaca, pero por lo menos no soy la unica ya que escuche grito de akane y videl y creo que ya saben quien nos dio una buena resaca.

Me levante de mi cama y me fui a bañarme, la noche de ayer no estuvo mal si no contamos que "casi" le cuento la verdad a darien, bueno solo se me habia escapado unas cositas por suwrte solo le conté lo de la universidad.

Termine de bañarme y bueque en mi armario algo ligero, me puse una blusa de tirantes color blanco y una falda de tull color azul brillante y mis pantuflas, hoy no iba a salir

Hoy le tocaba el desayuno a akene asi que hoy era algo "japones" no me sorprendia en nada que akane tubiera sangre japonesa, ademas eso nunca le importo a ella, claro que una vez mi padre le dijo si queria ser una tsukino pero ella se nego queria conservar el apellido de su madre, yo supongo que es por que quiere demostrar a la familia de su madre que ella podia salir solo sin un sentavo de ellos.

Mire mi telefono y eran las ocho de la mañana, bueno era una resaca muy fuerte que digamos, me maquille un poco me amarre el cabello en una cola alta y le puse de adorno una luna.

Sali de mi cuarto y via a videl medio despierta y a akane bostezando, rini comia no mas ella pot suerte no habia tomado.

\- debo preocuparme por ustedes? - dije burlona

\- ja ja que chistosita amanecistes hoy sere - dijo videl, se veia a lenguas que no habia dormido nada

\- que paso anoche despues de irme a dormir?

\- lo que pasa es que ninguna se acordo que teniamos vigilancia y tuve que salir sola - dijo molesta, aug se me habia olvidado que me tocaba el segundo turno, pobre videl

\- y que le paso a Aka? - dije mirando a akane

\- la muy tonta se la paso en vela viendo peliculas junto con la que nos _animo_ la velada anoche - dijo señalando con las cejas a mi pobre rini pero se la merecia

\- yo no tuve la culpa que se bebieran la botella entérica - se defendió

\- claro que si! - geito videl esas dos era con rei y yo cuando _hablábamos_ cuando ibamos a estudiar

\- claro que no! - grito rini cruzandose los brazos

\- pero nos hubieran detenido!

Uy esas dos cuando empezan nadie las para, me fui a la cocina y me prepare unos huevos revueltos y un capuchino.

\- sere te llaman! - grito molly, por lo que veo se levanto por los grito de esas dos

Deje mi desayuno en el meson y me fui a contestar,

\- no te comas mi desayuno Mo - dije amenazora a moly

\- ya tranquila chica - dijo relajada, y se fue

\- hola

\- _serena nos vemos en el templo en media hora es urgente! -_ chillo mina

\- como diablos sabes este numero - dije molesta, estaba que reventaa mi cabeza

\- _bueno….una vez vi que llamastes desde el templo a este numero y le pregunte a molly -_ dijo triste, ay que hize

\- perdón mina es que tengo sueño rini no me dejó dormir en toda la noche

\- _ay ya sere no te preocupes_ \- chillo otra vez creo que es lo unico que sabe hacer

\- en una hora mina - dije agotada, no queria alargarme las molestias de cortar la llamada - notaron mi sarcasmo verdad?

\- _esta bien en una hora en el templo -_ y ora vez chillo sigo diciendo que es un juguete chillon esos que gritan, colge sin despedirme no queira escuchar otra cosa mas de ellas

Me fue a la mesa y me sente se me había quitado el hambre gracias a mina

\- quien era serena - dijo rini

\- mina dice que quiere que valla al templo en una hora - dije cansada

\- joder, enceria que tiene esa niña digo soy menor que ella y no chillo asi por Dios! - dijo videl exaltada

\- es cierto cuantos años tiene doce - dijo akane

\- diecisiete - dije mientras tomaba una tostada

\- sere que vas hacer? - dijo preocupada videl

\- ufff…..ire a casa de ken y me cambiare ya que no tengo la ropa _adecuada_ aqui en el departamento - dije,

\- voy contigo mami - dijo alegro rini,

\- no es oo mejor rini, despues de lo que dijiste no creo que sea bueno que te vean por un tiempo - dije

Las chicas podian se agrecibas y no me gustaria que atacaran a mi pobre conejito, rino agachó la cabeza

\- pero no te preocupes yo lo solucionare - dije solo aara que no se preocupara, vi que se animaba, me fui a mi cuarto y me puse unas balerinas color azul y lazo blanco, tome las llaves de mi Maserati convertible color blanco, regalo de mi papi por mi cumple numero dieciséis, tambien tome las llaves de la casa de kenji y me fui sabien que iba a regresar para _abrazar_ a mi _adorado_ hermano, si haroto moriria hoy mismo si pisaba el departamento no solo por mi sino que moriria en las manos tambien de videl, akane y molly, rini solo se iba a reir de como lo _adorabamos_ a mi hermanito.

Me despedi del portero y subi a mi adorado Maserati convertible.

Cuando llegue a casa de kenji trate de no hacer ruido, suponia que aun seguían durmiendo, y por suerte era asi, entre a lo que era mi cuarto cuando me quedaba y ya no erauy seguido que digamos, me vesti con el conjunto el cual encontré a chibi chibi, y baje y para mi mala suerte sammy me vio pero no dijo nada.

Subi a mi auto y lo puse en automático y empeze a peinarme con esos malditos chongos cuando termine conduje yo.

No sabia para que mina nos habia llamado pero supongo que sera por lo de los tree tontos - suspire - no es que no me gustara su musica, lo que no me gusta son ellos, se parecen tanto a kenji cuando estaba en su carrera, mama me habia contado como er el en esos tiempos, sabi que si seguian asi no iban a durar mucho.

* * *

 **Casa tsukino**

 **POV SAMMY**

Vi a mi hermana irse, yo no dije nada solo segui mi camino, ella escondía algo y lo hiba a descucbrir pero no ahora, primero tengo que investigar y para ello tendria que entrar en el cuarto de mi hermana.

Sabía qr estaba mal pero ella no es que digamos santa de mi devoción, desde que encontre ayer esa maldita lapto no dejo de pensar que mi hermana tiene otra vida, aunque no deberia jugarla del todo ya no diria que precisamente conosco a mi familia.

Bueno no se que decir cuando ne levante vi un auto muy bonito al frnte de la casa no le dije nada a ella pero que le decia a mis padres, cada vez estoy pensado que la vida me da una pista para conocer a mi familia.

* * *

 **En em templo**

Todos estaban reunidos, las chicas , serena, darien y los kou

\- mina dinos que es tan importante - dijo amy

\- bueno chicas - dijo alegre - haroto estara en tokio a las nueve en el aeropuerto! - grito emocionada, todos estaban anonados con lo que dijo mina

\- joder mina no desayune por eso! - grii molesta serena, toos se sorprendieron, mina solo se deprimio

\- no es para tanto ni es para que le grites asi a mina serena - dijo molesta lita

\- me arte de ustedes, ahora yo deberia estar en el spa pero no estoy con ustedes y para que para una tonteria maduren - dijo furiosa y se fue

\- tonta - murmuró molesta

\- tiene razon es la segunda vez que nos llamas para esto rei y mina - dijo sería amy

\- pero no es para que le grite a mina - dijo moelsta rei

\- chicas ella tiene razón situado una infantil - dijo llorando mina

 **Afuera del templo**

Serena se subia a su Maserati convertible cuando suena su telefono

\- alo?

\- _princesa como estas ?_

\- no estoy para juegos haroto, dime que quieres? - dijo molesta

\- _bajale a tus humos hemanita, solo llamaba para ver si estas bien_ \- serena encendio el auto

\- haroto hoy no es mi dia si es todo - dijo sin humor mientras manejaba

\- _va!, llamo a mi hermanita para ver si quiere comer algo?_

\- haro, mi dia no lo estas mejorando aique habla de una vez - dijo irritada

\- _uff….bueno queria pedirte que me vinieras a recoger_ \- dijo avergonzado

\- ja te olvidastes por donde queda el departamento - dijo burlona

\- _es por ello que no queria llamarte -_ murmuro molesto

\- entonces por que me lamastes - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- _no tengo que darte explicaciones enana! -_ dijo furioso

\- ya calmate oso gruñon - dijo riendo - estoy en veinte alla - dijo divertida

* * *

 **En el departamento**

Rini estaba en el cuarto de serena haciendo espacio para su ropa, cuando se topa con una caja color dorada , la tomo y se sento en la cama para ver que había, la abrio h vio cartas y un cuaderno, tomo una carta al azar y la empezo a leer

 **Querida lari**

 **Hoy no fue mi mejor día, tuve un dia asqueroso, como te comente conocí a una chica que decia conocerme mas de lo que yo me consco, al principio no le crei, pues nadie mas que las cinco sabemos cual es mi destino, gatita las extraño si te llegi esta carta espero que con todo mi corazón que nos volvamos a ver.**

 **Att haruna**

Rini estaba llorando no sabia por que su madre no le habia dicho sobre esto

* * *

 **POV HARUKA**

Me costo mucho dejar a michiru, setsuna y en especial a hotaru son mi familia desde hace ya un año y medio, pero tenia que encontrarlo él es él unico que sabe el paradero de mi amiga.

Me dolia verles la cara a todas la sailor's en especial a cabeza se bombón pues di encontraba a lari tendria que dejar de ser sailor y irme a pelear con ella aunque cabeza de bombon sea mi princesa no le puedo hacer esto a quien estuvo conmigo toda mi vida. Mi teléfono sono

\- alo?

\- _haruka, sus padres tienen un secreto que los atormenta desde hace ya doce años -_ me dijo una voz misteriosa

\- _vaya al orfanato de Japón -_ dijo y colgó

Quien me llamaría para decir eso, tenia que ir si mis padres ocultaban algo era mejor descubrir que era, pero un orfanato acaso…

* * *

 **Orfanato de Japón**

Un hombre de traje suspiro tranquilo mientras guardaba su teléfono, y se acerca a una niña de no más de doce años

\- a quien llamabas? - pregunto la niña tenía cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos verdes

\- pronto lo sabra señorita, muuuyy pronto lo sabrá - dijo con una sonrisa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quien sera sera la niña del orfanato? Qué secreto ocultan los padres de haruka? Quién será haruna?**

 **Espero les alla gustado este capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Anunció para todas mis lectoras**

 **No estare publicando muy seguido los capítulos de las historias ya que empiezo de nuevo con mis clases asi que publicare capítulo por semana en cada historia.**

 **Para las lectoras de "la sirenita serena" no es el final solo les avisa ya que me notaran ausente y no quiero que pienses que la historia se acaba ahí, por eso lo publique.**

 **El facebook selene tsukino fue eliminado otra vez, pero esta vez busquenme como selene tsukino (Jasmin Leiva) y hay estara todo , y roguemos que no lo eliminen si desean enviar algo pueden hacerlo atravez correo**

 **serenity_selene** **hotmail. com**

 **O tambien por :**

 **jazmin_chispita**

 **Mi nombre es jasmin.**

 **Nos leemos pronto besos a todas las que leen mi historia**


	13. Chapter 11

**POV HAROTO**

Habia llegado antes de lo que había anunciado no quiero quina muchedumbre de niñitas infantiles - bonitas - y gritonas, llame a mi hermana, por su tono de voz supuse que tenía resaca y no de la buena que digamos, también se le une a la lista de horrores que la pobre tiene que fingir una doble vida.

Ya le había dicho miles de veces que era mejor que terminara con esa mentira pero es tan terca como nuestra madre, bueno en algo tenía que sacar de ella total ella si pertenece a la familia tsukino por sangre en cambio yo sólo soy un abandonado. Nunca supe el porqué de mi abandono mi padre me había contado cómo me encontró, sólo espero que mis padres biológicos tengan una buena explicación, yo jamás podría odiarlos sin alguna razón, sin que me den una explicación.

\- oye tonto no vamos o te vas a quedar parado como estatua - dijo una voz en tono molesto. Salí de mis pensamientos y la vi mi hermanita, aunque no de sangre si de crecimiento y cariño, se veía adorable con esa ropa de niña, no me aguante y empece a reirme - ja ja ja ya no te rías no es mi culpa usar esta basura de ropa - dijo molesta y mal humorada

\- perdón princesita pero te ves adorable con esa ropa - dije riendome

\- mejor sube al auto si - dijo molesta

Llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Tokio no había muchos autos a decir verdad

\- que tal tu viaje Haro - murmuró tímidamente . Ella era así cuando ocultaba sus sentimientos y por lo que veo no ha cambiado en nada desde que nos separamos

\- bien por suerte - dije como si nada

\- por qué estas así?

\- tu sabes las fans y eso - dije con molestia, me gusta cantar pero las fans son un estrés muy grande razón por la que sere dejó su razón bueno una de todas

\- te entiendo - dijo, mientras subía al auto - como esta osaka?

\- bien vendrá dentro de unas horas - dije. No es que hayamos perdido el lazo que nos unía sino que es ella quien no sabe como decirme algo la conozco - que tal te llevas con la familia de ken? - pregunté, sabía que si algo no andaba bien era mejor que yo manejara las cosas, y lo supuse pues ella se había sentado en el copiloto dejándome a mi manejar su hermoso auto **.** El silencio era de tristeza, cuando estábamos en la pista

\- sammy se ha ganado mi cariño en estos años - dijo con tristeza mientras miraba por la ventana

\- y qué hay de ikuko y ken - dije serio, nunca me agradó ken o como asia que lo llamaran kenji

\- me enteré de muchas cosas por ikuko

\- esa no fue mi pregunta - dije serio

\- no se tal vez aún me duele, su rechazo cuando supe que era mi madre biológica - dijo, esta confundida siempre que tenía algo o habría alguna duda pensaba en voz alta - tal vez en mi corazón todavía hay dolor y resentimiento por lo que me dijo esa vez - dijo, aún no entiendo porque es que nos hicieron esto nuestros padres biológicos, se que sere no podría perdonar haberlos hecho algo pero qué tiene de malo nuestro físico, somos diferente lo se pero rechazarnos

\- qué es lo que pasó en casa de ken?

\- me enteré de por qué me abandonaron - dijo con dolor

Me dolía verla así triste sin seguir luchando, razón por la que odio a todos que nos juzgan sin conocernos.

\- mira estamos cerca a _carlo's_ , apuesto que el tío fuego tiene esos ricos cupcakes y sus muffins de frutas - dije tratando de animarla

\- no tengo hambre Haro - murmuró triste

\- sere se que es difícil aceptar todo esto pero debem….

\- difícil haroto tu no sabes que es sentir que tu hermano mayor sea tu padre, tus padre ni siquiera son de nuestra familia - dijo exaltada

En eso tenía razón, me calle no tenía sentido hacerla entrar en razón

\- Haro no quise decir eso - dijo arrepentida

\- lo se sere pero debes entender que las cosas pasan por algo - dije tratando de no llorar

* * *

 **En el templo**

\- Chicas alguna ha desayunado ya? - pregunto Amy

\- yo no y ustedes? - rey

\- tampoco - dijeron los demás, menos darien

\- yo acordé de verme con andrew - dijo y se fue despidiéndose

\- chicas por que no vamos a _Carlo'S_ es un restaurante francés-italiano - dijo alegre Liga

\- claro! - gritaron todas, mina ya se había animado

* * *

 **En el restaurante** _ **Carlos'S**_

En el restaurante se encontraban darien y Andrew en una mesa.

El lugar era muy bonito el piso era de un rojo marrón, en el medio del lugar había una alfombra roja brillante ( esas que llaman "la alfombra roja" en la tele) en los costados del lugar había mesas redondas de color blanco sencillas pero bonitas en medio de la mesas había floras muy hermosas las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color que el piso, sólo que está tenía palabras de amor, frases en negro y fotos de famosos y familiares de los dueños y amigos de ellos.

Treinta minutos después las chicas aparecían con seiya, yaten y taiki, las chicas vieron a darien y Andrew así que se acercaron

 **Darien y Andrew**

Los dos conversaban muy alegres de sus días que no se pidieron ver.

\- si entonces eso pasó Andrew - dijo riendo darien

Le había contado a Andrew sobre la llegada de su amigo de Francia y las cosas que había hecho, ambos reían hasta que

\- hola chicos! - chillo los dos miraron asi donde vino el Chillido ambos sabían era que era mina pues eso era lo que la caracterizaba de todas en el grupo, lo que a darien lo molestó fue ver a seiya hay, él no quería tocar el tema de él y rini ella era su bebé aunque la bebé haya crecido seguía siendo su bebé.

\- hola chicas, muchachos - saludó amablemente Andrew

\- nos podemos sentar con ustedes? - pregunto Amy ellos ascendieron positivamente

 **Con serena y haroto**

Habian llamado a las chicas (osea a videl, akane, Molly y rini) para que tuvieran un desayuno familiar.

\- porque se demoran tanto - dijo molesta serena

\- jaja tranquila deben estar cambiándose - dijo risueño, adoraba ver a su hermana molesta pues inflaba los cachetes y desviaba la mirada

\- pero….. - dijo en un puchero, no pudo terminar de quejarse ya que parecieron tres motos (igual que la de haruka cuando llevó a rei) la primera en color marrón, la otra de color anaranjado y el último de color morado, en la última había dos jóvenes.

La primera que bajó fue la chica de la moto marrón ella tenía un pantalón jeans de cuero color rojo vino y una blusa de color dorado sin mangas, se quitó el casco

\- Mo, al fin llegan sere ya me tenía loco - dijo dramático haroto

\- jajaja serena siempre ha sido así Haro - dijo riendo la joven

\- jaja que chistosos son haroto y Molly - dijo con molestia serena

\- tranquila amargada! - gritó la joven de la moto anaranjada que bajaba, tenía unos shorts color negro y una blusa de manga larga color blanco suelta pelo lo tenía suelto

\- akane - murmuró molesta

\- mejor vamos a comer que fresita está que se muere de hambre - dijo burlona videl quien tenía un un jeans de cuero negro y una camisa roja

\- no es cierto - se quejó rini tenía un pantalón jeans una blusa sin mangas color coral o rosa bebé y una chaqueta color blanco con estampados de flores

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les sus gustado.**

 **Como no los describo bien los publicaré en mi Facebook de Selene tsukino.**

 **Las quiero besos**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Jazmín A.L**


End file.
